TFM 5: The Unending Odyssey
by Alex Mcpherson
Summary: AU, HP/SG-1 XOver. Harry feels more at home on the Odyssey, within the Time-Dilation field than he has in years. Why? 5th part of a series, but was written first, hence the missing bits.
1. Fate of the Asgard, Credits

**The Unending Odyssey  
****Part 1 – Chapter 1**

**"The Fate of the Asgard"**

From his position at the tactical controls, Harry controlled the large vessel. Normally, Major Marks would pilot the vessel, but Harry was piloting for good reason. Partly because Major Marks couldn't read Asgard, in which the 'directions' were written.

"Coming up to Orilla." He reported as Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter, or just Sam as she preferred, walked onto the bridge, and took position just behind Major Marks' right shoulder.

"Bring us out of Hyperspace, and park us in orbit Lieutenant." General Hank Landry ordered from the command chair, just a foot to Harry's left.

"Aye sir." He replied, and did just that.

Landry looked out the viewport, soaking in the image of the vessel exiting hyperspace, re-entering normal space relatively close to Orilla. Relatively being, much closer than earth was to the planet. As it stood, Landry was seeing the planet, at the moment of re-entering normal space, as an object he could blot out with his thumb, but with the speed they were re-entering at, despite slowing down, meant that it quickly, within seconds filled the viewport.

When the ship settled into a stable high geo-stationary orbit, Harry looked out at the planet below. Even at their distance from the planet surface they were above, they all could see the sprawling cities that the Asgard had constructed on the surface, and to the keener eyed Sam and Harry, they also saw a few O'Neill and Jackson class ships some distance between them and the large Asgard city.

Harry idly set helm controls back to Marks, and saw in his peripheral vision Marks nod in acknowledgement.

"We're being hailed…" Marks reported. After a moment, he added, "The Asgard are requesting permission to board sir."

"Granted." Landry agreed, grunting slightly when he said it.

Harry looked to the side, seeing the rest of SG-1 enter the Bridge, but staying off to the side.

From Left to Right, (Or rather, front of the bridge to the back of the bridge,) was their Team Leader (officially speaking anyway) Lieutenant Colonel Cameron 'Cam' Mitchell, Teal'c, Doctor Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran, or just Vala for short.

Harry's attention was pulled towards the empty space of the bridge in front of the command and control chairs, by the bright and distinctive light of an Asgard transport beam.

It faded to show an Asgard that Harry recognised, and considering the slight gasp of pleasure from Sam, that she also recognised.

"Greetings, and Welcome to Orilla." The Asgard Spoke. Harry noted, as he usually did upon meeting this particular Asgard, that he sounded somewhat like Daniel.

Sam stepped forward of the consoles with a bright smile. "Thor." She happily greeted.

"Hello Colonel Carter, it is good to see you." Thor greeted back.

Harry heard Vala ask Daniel quietly, how they could tell who was who, and he heard Daniels reply, while he paid attention to what Sam was saying.

"It's good to see you too Thor." She then indicated people when introducing them, "This is General Landry, Commander of the SGC, and Colonel Mitchell, our team leader, and Vala, the latest addition to this motley crew called SG-1."

Harry, like most of the people on the bridge, suppressed a chuckle at Sam's introduction.

"Greetings." Thor greeted with as much humor as Harry ever saw the guy express to the 3."

Daniel piped up, "So Thor, How ya bin?" Harry smiled slightly, Even 2 years later, it was clear that Daniel had taken a few things from Jack. "We haven't heard from you in a while…" He added.

Harry sighed. None of them knew why they were here. When the Asgard requested their presence, all they had sent along was instructions, in Asgard on how to get to Orilla.

Considering the last times Harry and other members of SG-1 had been there had been on Asgard vessels, and hadn't had a Stargate to use (which the Asgard didn't use for navigation anyway) to plot a course, the latter addition was necessary. And Harry was the only one who could both read Asgard and navigate the vessel.

Harry had thought at one point that Daniel could give it a go – after all, when he was 'priorized' he literally stole the ship and took it to the Supergate.

Thor's reply distracted Harry from his thoughts.

"I am sorry, but we have occupied otherwise." Thor apologised. He spoke his next words to the rest of SG-1 and Landry. "As mentioned in our last communication, the Asgard High Council wishes to meet with you. They will explain in great detail why we called you here. But there is not much time."

Harry frowned slightly. "Not much time for what?" He asked.

Thor seemed to mull over something, but after a moment, settled on saying, "General, with your permission, a number of Asgard are prepared to board immediately and begin installing a number of technological upgrades to this vessel."

Harry looked at the others, and saw their reaction to this proclamation. When he looked at Sam last, it was obvious she alone out of the rest saw what he saw. Harry knew the Asgards' policy on sharing technology. The only reason the Odyssey, Daedalus, and the Odyssey's predecessor, the Prometheus had been equipped with Asgard technologies – Sensors, Transporters, Shields and Hyperdrive, had been because of the lengths to which Sg-1 had gone to save the Asgard from the Replicators, and the motives behind those actions.

Thor and few other Asgard were for sharing those technologies for them. Thor himself went out on a limb for handing over Hyperdrive schematics to allow the Prometheus to be fitted with them, and allow the Daedalus line to be constructed. Without it, Harry and Sam both knew that they would most likely have only had the Prometheus, and an identical X-303, and not have been up to having a 5th ship under construction.

Harry spoke after the minute of silent contemplation, "It's…?" he stopped though, unable to ask.

Thor deduced correctly what Harry wanted to ask, and nodded.

"Sorry, we're just a little stunned… I mean," Daniel paused, wondering how to put it, and just asked straight, "Why are you doing this? You've always resisted in the past, you always said we weren't ready."

Harry knew the truth behind the statement – Thor in particular didn't resist quite as much as the surface words implied, it was the others who had to agree to allow the sharing who had resisted. Thor had agreed that some in their governments weren't ready, but he had agreed that SG-1 and most of the SGC were.

Thor's answer however, altered their view on that somewhat. "Indeed, some of the Asgard still believe that to be true."

Harry smiled faintly at the implication – Thor believed them to be ready, properly.

"So what's changed?" Cam asked.

"As a race, we are dying." Thor replied.

"The Degradation in your cloning?" Cam asked. Harry knew that Cam was recalling the files he had read about the SGC that pertained to the Asgard.

"Yes." Thor answered with a nod.

"How many generations of cloning, before it fails altogether?" Daniel asked.

Harry, like the others, expected a 2 digit number at least.

But Thor had to disappoint them. "We are already at that point, Dr Jackson. Very soon, we will all be gone."

--

_Intro Sequence._

_Shots of the Stargate, credits about who made the show etc…  
**STARGATE SG-1**_

_Shots of scenes, faded into the inner ring of the Stargate, of:**  
Beau Bridges as General Landry  
**"StarGAAAATE!! It's a Great big WOOOORLD!"_

_Shots of F-302 piloting/P-90 firing/running/smiling:**  
Ben Browder as Lt Col. Cam Mitchell  
**"With a great big Swirl, that you step inside to Another World."_

_Shots of inside F-302/Inside cargo ships/in her lab/firing P-90/smiling:**  
Amanda Tapping as Lt Col. Sam Carter  
**"We're talking Stargate… It's a crazy Trip…"_

_Shots of kel'no'rim, then fighting Bra'tac from the dream sequence, taking out an alkesh from 48hours and smiling:  
**Christopher Judge as Teal'c**  
"You can go quite far, you don't need a car or even a ship…"_

_Shot's of Abydos, pyramid, in office, firing beretta pistol, ascending/trying to do in Anubis, in hazmat suit in proclarush, then with a beard from beginning of s9:  
**Michael Shanks as Dr Daniel Jackson  
**"There's Colonel O'Neill…"_

_Shots of two intersposed, scenes from the show had they been there, but one being on an Asgard vessel, and being young at college in one shot…  
**Daniel Radcliffe as Lt. Harry Potter & Claudia Black as Vala Mal Doran  
**"And Carter and Daniel and Teal'c too…"_

_Shots of the team altogether int eh gate room, zoomed from landry out to them…  
"Loooook out for that… Goo-goo-goo-go-gooould."_

_--_

**A/N:** I'm much further along than this - 3k of a rewrite of chapter one, and i'm not even passed halfway of the re-write. Might make it 2k/3k chapters, or just throw each 'act' into a chapter. Or make each scene a chapter. meh... maybe.


	2. Whats the problem, the ori, oh SHlT

**The Unending Odyssey  
****Part 1 – Chapter 2**

**"What's Wrong... wait there's the Ori - Oh SH!T"**

Harry watched with little interest as Thor described the Asgard Core, which the guy was stood at. Harry from his chair just to the side watched Sam as she listened. He could tell that she wasn't as happy about the installs as others of the crew were.

"The Asgard Core is equipped with it's own power source, so it will not infringe on your ships' Naquadah reactors nor your Zero Point Module. However, when the upgrades are completed, the core will be integrated into all of the Odysseys' systems."

Sam nodded, and Harry idly noted how her hair bobbed slightly at the motion. "There must be something more you can do." She asked as he did.

"Interesting…" Thor commented quietly at their odd timing, making Harry hold down his flush. "I assure both of you; we are providing you with all of the latest Asgard technology, along with a knowledge base, which includes our entire recorded history."

Harry sighed as Sam glanced downwards for a moment.

"That's not what we were talking about." Sam told him.

Thor nodded in understanding. "Everything that can be done, has been done. The final attempt to solve our physiological degeneration has left each of us with a rapidly progressing disease."

Harry frowned and looked at the Asgard core, thinking. It sounded oddly familiar.

--

Harry sat down, late for the briefing. Landry had finally returned from the Asgard High Council not an hour ago and called the meeting. Harry, having been assisting Kvasir with updating the Asgard Hyperdrive at the time, had only just gotten to arrive.

"Sorry I'm late…" Harry apologised. Landry just waved him to sit.

There was one spare seat, in between Daniel and Sam on Landry's right. Daniel had obviously left the chair for him.

With a nod in thanks to the Archaeologist, Harry sat down and listened.

"What about Ascension?" Landry asked.

"It wasn't an option for them." Daniel replied solemnly. "They made the conscious choice to extend their lives through science, generations ago."

"And as extended their lives had been before cloning, They only lived for about 3 centuries on the outside, and Thor himself is part of Earth Norse Mythology… They've been cloning for millennia." Harry added.

"Yes… well once they began to do cloning, they took any natural evolution necessary for ascension completely out of the equation."

"They're planning on ending their lives before the degeneration they're suffering from goes too far." Landry revealed.

"Mass suicide?" Daniel asked in shock.

Everyone was silent, and Harry guessed that they, like him, were somewhat upset at loosing friends.

"How they are going to do it, I don't understand." Landry started, "Something to do with a… shift in the planet's core…"

Harry's eyes widened, and looked at Sam, and she looked back, eyes wide also.

"Temp increase of the core's gravity?" Harry asked.

"They did it to a sun…" Sam agreed.

"Colonel… Lieutenant?" Landry asked shortly.

Sam nodded to Harry to say.

"They're going to increase the planet core's gravitational pull."

Cam frowned. "I read one of the reports on these guys… didn't they do that to a _Sun_?"

Sam nodded. "Which caused it to collapse into a black hole, yes."

"But in this case," Harry continued, "just increasing the gravity of the core, that it begins to collapse… then reversing the process… removing it's gravity altogether…"

Cam, Teal'c and Vala raised their eyebrows.

"You got all that, from 'something to do with a shift in the planet's core.'" Vala commented.

Harry shrugged. "Hey, I spent a few months with those guys, they did that to a few worlds rather than let them fall to the replicators, early in their war when they had numerous colonies at those times. The easiest way Thor could describe it at the time was similar to what Landry said… Thor described it as a shift in the gravity field."

"But why do that, the replicators are gone." Teal'c pointed out.

"Their tech-" Sam and Harry both started, but Harry stopped with a slight smile and let her say it.

"Their technology is highly advanced…"

"The most advanced in 3 galaxies…" Harry interjected.

Sam nodded and continued as if she hadn't been interrupted. "If they left any of their technology behind, it could fall into the wrong hands."

"So they're making sure they don't leave any…" Vala summarised.

"Except what they are installing on this vessel." Teal'c added.

Daniel looked at him in realisation. "It's going to be their legacy."

A silence settled over them again for a moment.

Just a moment. "When's the big moment?" Cam asked.

Harry realised that Cam didn't really like the solemn mood that they were all in lately, and was trying to lighten things up, but the humour wasn't present in his voice this time.

"When we get safely back to Earth." Landry answered. "They're leaving us with a one-shot power module based on the one General O'Neill built 8 years ago, to allow us to Gate back here and…" Landry stopped, unable to say it.

"Bare witness." Teal'c finished for him. Landry nodded.

"This is the station we're Gating to." Landry said as he pushed a few buttons on the table console in front of him. Harry, along with the others, turned to look at the large display on the wall of the Briefing room. It resembled the Jackson Class vessels, but was distinctly a space station. To the side of it there was writing in both Asgard and English. The station's name. It said, 'Journey's End'.

--

Several days later, Harry, Sam, Teal'c and Thor stood in the Asgard Core room. Thor finished placing crystals into a tray of sorts below the controls, and the console lit up as the tray slid closed.

At the same time, the wall display screen came on, and large amounts of Asgard text rolled across the screen, before some of it disappeared, and a GUI similar to the Odyssey's human control computers had, appeared.

"The Core is now fully operational." Thor declared, and stood to the side for Harry or Sam to look at the controls. Sam took the opportunity while Thor was present, to take a look. For a moment, her forehead scrunched slightly as she concentrated. Harry found it slightly comical, and smiled slightly.

Thor seemed to realise something, and instructed, "If you like, you can interface with the Core using a holographic representation of myself, or any other Asgard on record in the knowledge base."

Sam looked up, and smiled in slight thanks, but told him, "I'm sorry, but that just won't be the same."

"I have been working on this for the better part of a year, Colonel Carter." He replied.

"We do appreciate this, Thor," Harry interjected. "We just mean we'd miss _you_. No hologram could ever replace that."

Thor nodded in thanks. He glanced to the side of where Harry stood, and Harry turned to see Cam enter the room. When he turned back, he realised he had missed what Sam said.

"Many on the council do not believe we should be imparting such advancements to you." Thor replied.

"We promise to do our very best not to let you down." Both Harry and Sam assured him. It took them a second to realise they both said it at the same time. Harry barely held down his blush.

Thor nodded accepting it. After a moment of thought, he spoke again. "You are the Fifth Race. Your role is clear. If there is any hope in preserving the future, it lies with you…" He looked between all those present, and added to Teal'c, "and your people."

"No pressure, right." Cam muttered with a slight smile.

Harry idly thought that most smiles in the last few days had been slight at best.

"You have all earned my respect, and my friendship." Thor added. Harry glanced at Cam, since this had been his first meeting with Thor, only to see the Colonel look down and away from them. when he turned to look at Sam, he saw that she was holding back tears. One had gotten past her though, and trailed down her cheek.

"The feelings' mutual." She replied and wiped the stray tear away.

Thor stepped a bit closer to her, "please do not be sad. The end of my people has been a long time coming. We hade made too many irreversible mistakes in our development. Hopefully you can learn something from it. My only regret is that our physical weakness has left us incapable of helping you further, both in your fight against the Ori and their Priors, and personally."

Sam knelt down and hugged him. She barely held the hug 2 seconds though, before the ships alarms' went off.

Harry's eyes widened in response to the next words to be spoken… "Colonel Carter, this is the bridge. We have 3 contacts – Ori Motherships bearing down on us!" Landry's voice came from the comm. speakers in the room.

Sam let go of Thor quickly and dove over to the human control console opposite the Asgard Core control console, and tapped a bunch of buttons to bring up system status reports. Glancing at them, she tapped the comm. button and replied, "Sir, the Hyperdrive is still offline… Diverting power to the shields."

As she said this she had manipulated the controls accordingly. Harry took position at the Asgard Core console.

"You must go." Thor said, attracting their attention. Harry idly noticed Cam and Teal'c leaving the room at a jog. "Goodbye Colonel Carter, Lieutenant Potter."

Harry nodded, and both he and Sam said their goodbyes together, and as soon as that was done Thor had been beamed out.

Harry looked at Sam, and saw she was still crying. She saw him looking, and collected herself. "You alright?" he asked.

"Will be…" she muttered, and turned back to the console. Harry likewise turned back to the Core console. Harry took note of the sensor report. "Bridge, The Asgard have just disembarked."

"Colonel, Where's that Hyperdrive?" Came the reply, Landry's voice.

Sam replied, "It'll take a few minutes to get the Hyperdrive back online."

Sam moved over to stand besides Harry, as he began tapping symbols and moving the console devices, mostly without looking at them. He had a thought, and with a few taps and moves, the display changed to show sensor readouts to the side of the systems status reports.

"Uh… Sam?" Harry asked.

"Yeah… I see it."

"Is that what I think it is?"

Sam looked over the readouts and carefully manipulated the controls to change just what was displayed.

"Is it a weapon?" Harry asked.

Sam mutely nodded, as the power reading continued to climb.

Harry's eyes went wide, and he quickly moved to the communications button and pressed it. Hurriedly he said, "Sir, I suggest we put as much distance between us and the Motherships as possible."

"Where's my Hyperdrive lieutenant?"

"Booting up now… But I suggest we wait before opening a window… What the Asgard are about to do would disrupt them."

"Understood."

Harry released the button and went back to the Asgard Core controls. He registered that Sam had changed the display again. Next to the ships status report was a visual of the battle raging behind them.

3 large blue pulses came from the surface of Orilla, and their sheer speed shocked them both. 2 struck home on the Ori Motherships, completely overwhelming them. The angle on one of the pulses split it down the middle of the ship, while the other had been sideways to it, and so split between forward and rear sections.

The last Ori Mothership was lucky, the pulse grazed the ship, but it still caused a lot of damage.

"How the…" Sam gasped.

"They've taken Zero Point research to new depths, Sam." Harry told her, before pausing long enough to tell Landry that the Hyperdrive was up and they could leave, and continued, "a single Zero Point… Module of theirs, is like 3 Ancient ones. Well, almost literally, they've made several be within one. Fully integrated into their newer ships, of course."

"So the Asgard Core…"

"Probably." Harry affirmed, then added, "That weapon has probably drained a few."

Sam sighed as the notable sound of the Hyperdrive creating a window sounded through the room. She brought up a galactic map plotting their course and speed.

"It'll be just under a day to the galactic edge." She told him.

Harry nodded, then noted from another, smaller screen he turned to. "Well, we took a bit of damage from those Ori Motherships before they were neutralised…" he told her.

"Damage?"

"Blown out crystals, conduits…" Harry muttered, before a slight smile came over his face. "Check this out." He turned one of the control pods, and the main screen changed to so a close up of the Command module, with numerous lines running around it. Some were red before they continued, in yellow, into the bridge. They seemed to convalesce at points that Sam knew to be the Conn and Tactical.

"What is that?" Sam asked, pointing to the thicker red lines. She noticed that in places, the green lines and yellow lines were thick.

"Those, are what I had the Asgard install."

"What are they?" She asked again.

"Surge protection, Fuses." Harry bluntly told her, smirking.

She blinked at him.

He continued. "I find it stupid how such a neat safety measure that is present in practically every home in America and Europe, can be forgotten on a multi-billion dollar piece of equipment."

"Being red, they…"

"Need replacing? No. I asked the Asgard if they had ever encountered things that could 'self-repair'… somewhat like organic tissue. Closest they came was what they installed, somewhat like a surge and dip protector. It cleans the power coming through it, and when more power comes through, it stores it for when the power dips. And it's like a fuse in that, when it takes more than it can handle, it disconnects. But it's more of a trip-fuse, than your typical plug socket fuse."

"and Yellow means?"

"Yellow means it merely is near capacity, and needs to bleed off, in which case automated power regulation kicks in and 'dips' the power so it can bleed it off into the line, while Red is when it gets tripped, in which case 3 things need to happen. Either A – reset it. B – the surge protector needs bleeding off and resetting, or C – it needs completely replacing. Certain power spikes can still overload it. But at least it's not overloading the consoles our people are working at."

Sam nodded, a little pale. "what about the other ships?"

Harry frowned. "I made sure that Kvasir knew to give us plenty of stock, and plans to build more. They designed it so we could at least backward engineer a method of producing more. Only enough spares to replace the Daedalus' and keep a few spares for us and them. The Apollo will have to do without."

Sam turned away for a moment, Harry continued working on the Core controls, and after a second, swore.

"Harry!" Sam admonished with a smile.

"What is it?" Came a new voice – Vala.

"Hey Vala… well, Problem. Those blown crystals?"

"yeah?" Sam nodded.

"We'll need knew ones if we want to get back home within 2 months."

Sam turned back and brought up allsorts of things. She evidently knew these better, Harry noted, as she barely glanced at them before brining up another screen of information. Harry didn't look, since' she'd tell him anything he hadn't yet pointed out.

After a minute of this, she swore.

"Sam!" Harry admonished with a sarcastic smile.

"Sam!" Vala admonished, getting into the joke.

"Vala!" Harry then added to her.

"Harry!" Vala did back, enjoying this one.

Harry looked closely at Sam, who was looking rather intently at the screen, too intently… Harry noticed the corners of her mouth twinge.

"As much fun as you two are having…" She started, then mumbled, "you overgrown children…" before she continued on, "We have a problem."

"Define… Problem." Harry asked.

"To replace those crystals? We'd need to drop out of hyperspace."

Harry frowned, and looked at the schematics Sam had. Just as quickly as she had, Harry came to the same conclusion.

Harry looked at Sam, and she looked at him.

Together, they swore, "Oh… B-…"

Vala waited for them to tell her the problem. And waited. After a minute, she asked, "Hello… so we drop out of hyperspace to replace a few crystals. What's the big deal?"

Sam turned to her, and began. "Well, it starts with how those crystals are in a section of Hyperdrive that can only be accessed while the Hyperdrive is inactive." She paused, and glanced at Harry.

Harry continued, "and it takes a good few minutes to power the Hyperdrive down to a safe level after exiting hyperspace…"

"then another minute to get in and remove the crystals…"

"Another to get out and be passed new ones…"

"and another to get back in and insert the new ones..."

"I get it… I get it." Vala stopped them. "But again, why is it such a BIG problem?" She reiterated.

"Well…" Harry began. "The Ori aren't meant to be here."

"Ever since me and Daniel wound up in their galaxy, they've been making inroads into our area of space, and I don't think they're supposed to be…" Vala pointed out

Harry rolled his eyes, but Sam continued on. "we mean Here, in the Ida galaxy. According to the Asgard, after their war with the replicators, there isn't all that many civilisations here."

"So basically, too much bother to come here to convert them?"

"Exactly."

"…. Oh Boll-"

"I know." Harry interrupted, Vala now seeing their point.

--

**A/N:** 3,045 words above. This is where I'm up to in the final version. in the previous version, i'm up to activating the time dilation field. I'm adding bits, and changing bits an removing bits between writing versions. This one , at the end, instead of the fuse thing, i had a rather, complex bit about how they measured 'warp speed' if you will. I thought it was a bit lame so i put the fuse thing in instead. So far, up to this point (minus the speed thing) in the last version, well, it's a mere 2k. This is 3k and then another 1k for the teaser. :D

Reviews are appreciated. check out the discussion for this fic over on the HPSG-1 Yahoo! group. ;)


	3. A Problem, A Laugh and Sheer terror

**The Unending Odyssey  
****Part 1 – Chapter 3**

**"A Problem, A Laugh and Sheer Terror"**

Harry and Sam stepped onto the bridge to give their report, Vala following behind them. While Sam brought Landry up to speed, Harry moved to the back of the bridge and up to one of the consoles back there and looked at the galactic map of Ida, and their relative location within it, their course, and projected time to the galactic edge. Vala edged over to him. "So…" she began.

"Hmm?" Harry asked, as he reviewed more data from the console.

"I didn't know you were so good with this technology…" Vala began. "I mean, you're so young and…"

"Vala, You've known me 2 years, and it took you this long to figure out how good I am with this technology…?"

"Well, we hardly hang out anymore, you don't call, nor return my messages…" Vala played back sarcastically.

Harry just chuckled, but was interrupted mid reply, "I've been busy-"

"Sir, I'm getting an anomalous reading from the Hyperdrive." Major Marks reported slightly louder than necessary. Harry figured he did that to get his attention too.

He moved over to have a look over the Major's shoulder, and looked at the readouts with a frown.

"Lieutenant?" Landry asked simply.

Harry thought for a second. "I'm not sure, sir… Sam, any ideas?" Harry asked.

She moved to Marks' other shoulder and looked for a second, and she too frowned and shook her head in the negative.

"You're both our Hyperdrive experts, you must have some idea what that is." Landry asked.

Harry smiled slightly at the compliment, but shook his head. He looked to Sam, and she was frowning a bit more.

"I think we'll have to drop out of Hyperspace." Sam reported. "We can't do much else while in Hyperspace, and I'm reluctant to push the engines past 2 percent capacity until we know what this is."

Landry nodded, and asked, "How long will we have to be out of Hyperspace for?"

Sam thought for a second, wondering on an answer, so Harry answered in her place, "At least 10 minutes, we have burnt-out crystals inside the Window Generator Matrix control systems, and we can't replace them till we're out of hyperspace."

"Could it be that that's responsible for this, anomaly?" Landry asked.

Harry shook his head. "No sir, these crystals are part of the intersystem connection backbone-"

"Alright I get the picture lieutenant." Landry cut him off. Harry smiled slightly. "Why 10 minutes?" He asked.

"The Hyperdrive has to be powered down, sir." Sam answered. "And it takes a minute before the section is clear for entry."

Harry continued, "Until I get in there, however, I won't know which crystals in the bank are blown… so it's too much to carry and replace there, so its…" Harry stopped, letting Landry think about it.

Landry nodded in understanding. "Make sure you are quick about it, I don't want to be stuck without Hyperdrive for too long."

"Yes sir." Harry agreed.

"We'll drop out on the edge of this galaxy. ETA?" he asked the helm officer.

"9 hours sir."

"You have 9 hours to get ready. Dismissed." Landry told the two. They both left, and a second after leaving the bridge, before they were fully out of hearing the people there, they heard a grumble from Landry, "and I thought one was bad."

They stopped a few steps down. "Did he just say…?" Harry began.

Sam nodded. They both cracked up. It took them a minute to calm down and continue back to Engineering section. Neither realised that Vala hadn't followed.

--

3 hours, and Harry couldn't figure out the anomaly.

"There's got to be something…" Sam began.

Harry shook his head. "So far, no. Maybe there's something in the Knowledge base…" Harry thought aloud.

"Maybe…" she thought, but then smiled brightly, "Come on, I've not seen the library room yet."

Harry smiled, and muttered, "So like Hermione…" but followed her out of the room.

She smiled faintly, having heard him. She didn't say anything till they were in the corridor though.

"So what was she like?" she asked.

Harry smiled faintly, remembering his Hogwarts years. He didn't answer, so she asked again.

"Well, she was like you, but about Magic, not science." He replied.

"yes but that doesn't tell me much about her, and you hardly ever spoke about… it since you appeared to us."

Harry sighed, not wanting to get into it. "I know… I just… I dunno, mixed feelings about it."

Sam thought for the rest of the way to the elevator.

Harry saw her face go through numerous expressions, before it settled on curiosity.

Harry pressed the button for section 19, and upon the doors closing, Sam turned to him and outright asked, "What was she like?"

"Annoying and yet endearing all at the same time. Forthright, but a bit too much for comfort… always wanted me to study…"

Sam frowned, so Harry explained, "I wasn't so… focussed on learning back in Hogwarts."

"I can't imagine you being…" Sam paused, trying to think of a word.

Harry grinned, and suggested, "Lazy? Unconcerned with learning?"

"… well, yeah." Sam replied with a shrug and a sheepish smile

"I didn't like books either." Harry told her, still grinning.

"Did being here really change you that much?"

Harry's grin faded, and he replied, "No… It's just…" Harry stopped when the lift doors opened. They were not there yet, they were near section 31, and others came in. Harry didn't speak until they left, much closer to their destination section. "Being the target of a madman changed my priorities in my 5th year." He supplied succinctly.

"So you were all bookish and working harder than most university triple-degree'ing students I've ever met even then?" Sam asked.

Harry laughed trying to stop being uncomfortable with telling her about himself. He wondered why he was still uncomfortable, it had been just about over 5 years since he left that world behind. "No, I was more willing to learn, but had little patience for books even then. I was more practical learner. And believe me, catching up with my peers in science and mathematics when I got here? I had a hard time getting myself out of old habits. Constantly looking up to ask Hermione for help on coursework. Confused a few people around me a few times when I even spoke…"

Sam chuckled at the mental image.

Harry smiled sadly. "I still miss her sometimes…"

"Sometimes?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, but it's easy to forget, when you start , as Jack said, going into a technobabble lecture."

Sam smirked, and hit his upper arm for the comment, but muttered, "Thanks."

Harry closed his eyes and rested against the wall of the elevator. "That's where you're similar. Hermione used to go on these equal-rights lectures, all well and good except she didn't really have much of a clue about the real reason why the magical world had what she called 'slaves'…"

Sam frowned at him, and he noticed without even seeing her, his eyes closed still. "Don't get me wrong, Slavery is bad… but Hermione didn't know why, just like I didn't until Headmistress McGonagall told us about it."

"These house elves?" Sam asked.

"Yeah… She still wasn't convinced, and it took Dobby asking if she would be his 'mistress' for her to be too gobsmacked to continue her lecturing." Harry thought for a moment, before he continued.

"That's where she irritated me… well a few things… but you ignore the bad when it comes to friends… and she was my best friend. Loyal all the way, till the end. Always was trying to get me to admit that I was special, figuratively drilling it into my head…"

"You are special." Sam agreed. "I've met only a few people who could learn as quick as you, and fewer still who could impress Thor as much as General O'Neill had."

Harry sighed as the elevator stopped. He frowned. "That took a while…" he muttered, but shrugged it off when the elevator opened, and they stepped off.

"And not only that-" Sam began, but Harry cut her off.

"I know, but then again I'm a special case – the SGC sponsored my entry." Harry reminded her, referring to when he entered the USAF. "And besides, I'm out of my 'Want to be normal' phase. Anyone who still wants to be a normal John Doe Joe after seeing the Stargate… well they're not normal actually."

Sam chuckled at that, and walked off ahead of him towards the library. He ran to catch up and saw her waiting for him outside the closed door.

"Something wrong with the door?" he asked, as it didn't open automatically for either of them, even when they pressed the door open button on the side.

"Maybe Daniel is reading something and doesn't want to be interrupted?" Sam asked.

"Probably…" Harry murmured. He knocked on the door and loudly said, "Daniel… Let us in…"

He didn't hear any reply.

"It's Sam and Harry, Open the door." Sam asked with her own knock and loud voice.

"I'm coming I'm coming…" they heard from the other side of the door. Seconds later the doors retracted into the sides and they saw a dishevelled and sleepy looking Daniel Jackson, glasses askew.

The two USAF officers fell into fits of laughter at the sight.

"… What…?" he the clueless archaeologist asked.

Harry shook his head as he entered, but didn't say anything.

Sam followed and patted the confused man on the shoulder, but didn't say anything.

Daniel left, wondering what was up with them.

"That is so _Daniel_." Sam commented between chuckles.

Harry nodded, and pointed at a puddle on the floor. "Too bad there are no chairs here…"

Sam's eyes widened upon realising what the puddle was. "We can't take that man anywhere."

Harry nodded, calming down enough to look at the library control pedestal, the only feature of the room (aside from Daniels' drool)

Sam looked at it too, frowning.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I… just imagined that," She paused.

"You thought it'd be a _library_, library?"

"No… just that there'd be more than one control pedestal… and a screen…" she paused, looked around, and asked pointedly, "Where's the screen?"

Harry smiled, and stepped upto the pedestal. "All around us." He said, as the holographic library appeared around them, a cylindrical screen of information, some bits in English, some images, schematics and more text in Asgard forming around them in mid-air.

"Wow." Sam muttered.

"I know." Harry said with a grin, before tonelessly speaking. "Library, access science records, Search parameter, Hyperdrive, keywords: anomalous readings."

The cylinder of information disappeared, and in front of the two, just above the pedestal, a 3d image of a hourglass appeared, and when the upper sand chamber was empty, it flipped. Sam snorted at the reference.

Within seconds, the search was over, and numerous files appeared on the holographic information cylinder.

"Library, Access Core sensors, match anomalous Hyperdrive Window Generator reading to open library files." Harry asked.

A new file – a sensor readout they recognised, appeared where the hourglass had been. The cylinder of information around them spun quickly, and it seemed to take forever before it began to disappear, spinning file after spinning file. 10 seconds and it disappeared entirely, and a message overlaid the sensor readout, which itself dimmed to make the message visible.

"No match." Harry frowned.

"Well, it was worth a try." Sam announced.

"Yeah…" he muttered, but said, "You go on, I'll explore the library a bit more. Maybe broaden the search."

"You sure, we have 5 hours till we drop out of hyperspace, and we've both been awake for 20 hours now…"she trailed off.

Harry shook his head. "Well, okay…" he answered, unsure. His belly grumbled quietly, and while he didn't notice, Sam did.

"… When was the last time you ate?" Sam suddenly asked.

Harry frowned, trying to remember, which was a sign of just how long ago he had ate.

"Come on, we could do with at least eating something." She murmured, and her belly agreed, quite loudly.

"And, when was the last time _you_ ate?" Harry asked with a grin, his attention no longer on the library nor his own hunger.

She shrugged, and left the room. Harry dutifully followed, thinking on various thoughts, some of which weren't entirely about food.

--

They were still yet to finish their meals when Vala came in, and interrupted their conversation.

"Hey guys… something you said earlier was bugging me." Vala began, taking the seat next to Harry so sudden he backed off slightly.

"So did you get a bug swatter?" Harry asked deadpan, halting her thought process so suddenly that both Harry and Sam had a sudden image of a high speed train bowling into a block of concrete, only for the concrete to not budge a little bit. Although the image in their heads was probably unrealistic since the train merely thudded up a little before crashing back down simply, rather than the complex mess that would have happened for real. This Harry actually thought about, but shook his head when he realised that Sam had asked what Vala was being bugged by, and Vala was in the middle of answering.

"… and this, 2 percent capacity thing…"

Sam nodded. "You're wondering just _how fast_ this little ship can go?"

"... Yes."

Sam looked at Harry in question, and he nodded and began. "First of all, keep in mind that a vessels' speed through hyperspace in relation to real space is directly proportional to the mass of the vessel and all within as well as the amount of energy put into the creation of the window event."

"Keep in mind? I don't even know what you just said." Vala grumbled, but was smiling. Harry took that to mean that she did know, but was playing dumb.

"To send double this ships' mass at the speed we're going at would take twice the power." He simplified, and added, "Or, to send this ship at double the speed takes double the power."

"Well, not exactly," Sam began, "There's a … wavy curve, if you will, with increase of speed, while mass-power is directly proportional."

Harry shrugged, "But in terms of our power generation capabilities, the difference is negligible."

Vala looked between the two, shrugged, and asked, "Continue."

"Anyway, with our mass and power output capabilities now… 100 percent of our power put into the Hyperdrive window generator-"

"Hold on, if its a window generator, how come we need to keep it powered, we're not in a window now, we're in hyperspace-"

Harry smiled, and nodded to Sam to explain.

"We, well, are in the window… we can't really be in hyperspace, since its dimensions aren't the same as ours."

"It's one dimension, actually," Harry interjected.

Sam nodded and continued as if uninterrupted, "With different laws of physics. We simply can't exist in it. The window generator bridges the gap, and keeps us within it, while we 'move' in relation to the window event in real space moving across the universe. That's why mass changes the power requirements – the window can only 'store' so much mass, and energy that would go to moving it instead goes to keeping its ability to store as much as it does. Remove the constant energy supply and it collapses, sending us into real-space."

Vala nodded. "Right… but back to my question."

Harry nodded, "Basically… with the amount of power we have, we can send our mass very fast. But our window generator has limits of its own… the sheer amount of power travelling along the conduits between the sources and the generator, for instance, gives an upper limit. Inside the generator, particular parts don't like being overloaded. 100 percent capacity is the upper limit, where we can maintain that output for an hour or so."

"Without causing damage?" Vala asked.

"That would be about 90 percent."

"Speed wise?"

"With the average amount of mass onboard in addition to the ship, 90 percent is like, 3 days to go from the Milky Way to Pegasus."

"But it takes more than that…" Vala pointed out. "I mean, I heard a few Daedalus crewmembers when they were on Earth…" she explained at their looks.

Sam nodded. "In that case, the difference is that the Daedalus tends to be running large amounts of cargo, along with people, to Atlantis."

"_And_ they don't have a ZPM, nor do they have an updated Hyperdrive, they still have the original they had been fitted with when it was built." Harry inserted. "To get faster, with less power they tended to start damaging the window generator."

"What about the galactic bridge?" She asked.

"That's only been operational for half a year, Vala." Harry pointed out.

"It's more hassle for the SGC to send through weekly shipments – or even monthly, when the Daedalus , every 2 months, arrives here and has a fortnight turn around to shake down, repair and load supplies and personnel. Midway doesn't have the capacity for as much as the Daedalus can carry" Sam explained.

"Back to Hyperspace… Now window events have an effect on both real space, and real space affects the window. For instance, loosing power pushes us to real space, while, as exampled by the Prometheus' proper maiden voyage, real space can destabilise the 'field' that keeps us within the hyperspace window."

"When you passed near a sun…? or a black hole?" Vala asked. "I wasn't exactly paying attention…" she murmured.

Sam smiled, but Harry continued on, "Exactly. Suns and Black holes… which have very, _very_ large gravitational fields… which destabilise windows. Part of why it's dangerous opening one inside an atmosphere." Harry glared at Sam, reminding her of the time that Jack had to send a 302 away from earth with the Stargate. "But it's not the only thing that can destabilise the window. Even the smallest of bit of a nanosecond inside the intense gravity field of a sun can destabilise it. Which is a least how long it would take to pass a sun in hyperspace at 90 percent power output. At those speeds, we wouldn't have the time to adjust the path of the window in real space to avoid the dangers."

"So you throttle it back…?" Vala asked, seeing their point (even though she was pale at the sheer amount of science Harry had regurgitated.)

"And even though then we would spend a nanosecond or so in a gravity well, we'd have had the nanoseconds to adjust the course and prevent from even entering one. And that is if the navigational paths plotted before even opening the window are incorrect to the point that the course has to be accordingly adjusted."

Vala held a hand up. "Okay I get it. So the least safe but still safe … er. You know?"

Harry nodded and thought for a second. "12 percent maybe? That's like, a day or 2 across the Milky Way."

"But you said 3 percent?" Vala asked Sam.

"Yeah… the more power, the greater the problem if something goes wrong."

"Problem?"

Harry shrugged. "Such as suddenly appearing on the path towards a sun, and slightly between the window and real space, hurtling into the sun at FTL speeds, and due to relativistic effects, we wouldn't know about it?"

Vala paled again, and ran off.

"Did you have to scare her?" Sam asked.

Harry grinned. "I had to finish my food sometime."

"You and food." Sam muttered.

"Hey… you're the one that said I needed food."

Sam sighed, and then smiled. "A bit much, though, I mean, the probability…"

Harry swallowed the bite of his food and smirked at her. "Murphy's law, Sam. It's up to us to eliminate the probabilities of disaster."

Sam nodded in answer and continued with finishing off her plate.

Harry thought for a second and waited for her to take a sip of her drink, before saying, "Besides, Fate and Murphy do gang up on us mortals a fair bit…"

As expected, she suddenly drank a bit too much and then tried to breathe out through her nose. Her eyes teared up from the sensation of the bubbly coke in her nose.

After she recovered, she pointed her finger at him and swore, "I'll get you back for that."

Harry nodded. "Sure you will."

"I mean it."

"… mm hmmm." Harry stood up and took their plates to the stack trolley, then followed her back to engineering.

"I know more about this ship than you…"

"Yep, sure."

"I can override the security protocols to get into your room." Sam pointed out.

Harry suddenly felt nervous. "Sure… yeah." He continued and attempted to not show his nervousness.

"I'm sure I can find something amusing there. Or something amusing to do there…" Sam continued on.

Unfortunately, Harry wasn't thinking along the same lines as Sam had, and those thoughts distracted him from her suddenly stopping, turning around and slapping him in the arm with a bit more force.

"Ow…" he grumbled from the floor. He looked up. "What was that for?"

Sam grinned, and just continued on her merry way. Harry didn't catch up to her till she had gotten back in the Core room.

"Scaring Vala… making me snort coke…"

Harry suddenly had the image of a drug addict Carter in a science lab… his eyes widened, but this time he noticed the hand heading to his arm to swat it again. He dodged. "Somehow, that image scares me." Harry deadpanned.

--

It had been decided that Harry would be ready outside the Hyperdrive Window Generator matrix control room while Sam deactivated it from the Core room.

Since the chamber he had to enter had no lights, he wore a headset with an attached light on his left ear that would aim wherever he turned his head, along with a similar torch strapped to his right arm. It rather reminded him of Star Trek. All that was missing was the uniform, he idly thought.

"We're coming up on the co-ordinates… dropping out of Hyperspace." Landry's voice came over his earpiece.

Behind outside the window generator section meant that Harry could hear it, and he heard the whine as it made a controlled field destabilisation, allowing the ship to gently exit the window, then the sound drop steadily as power was no longer fed to the window, and in turn, the generator. He looked at the red/green light indicators on the wall, the red was lit.

"Powering down the Hyperdrive…" Sam's voice came over the radio. Within seconds she added, "Hyperdrive offline."

Harry counted down in his head from 67 seconds – an arbitrary number.

When he reached 12, the red light blinked off, but the green light was yet to light up. When he reached 6, it lit up and he waited another 3, before entering the section. Due to the technology configuration, access was via crawl ways, and he had a bit of trouble, hitting his head a few times trying to navigate the network of tubes.

He entered the dark chamber with his lights on, well, it was hardly a chamber, barely enough room to stand up in, only 3 people could fit inside, and not comfortably at that. Harry knew that Teal'c wouldn't fit inside on his own. That that he could get there, since he was too bulky to even get into the crawl way tubes.

It took him half a minute to locate the bank where the burnt out crystals were, mainly due to the dark. He pulled the bank out, disengaging the rest of the crystals from connections. Unfortunately, this removed the slight glow they gave off, his torches became the only sources of light, and they weren't powerful enough to light up the crystals in order to distinguish the okay crystals from the burnt out ones, he had to feel them, the texture of the burnt out crystals being coarse, while the okay ones were smooth.

It took him another minute to identify the burnt out crystals, but once he had he realised that 8 were burnt out of the 18 in the bank. Once he ascertained no others had been burnt in the bank, he pulled all the burnt ones out and put them in his bag.

He had to leave the room in order to radio everyone, and it took a few seconds to get out of the shielded room.

"Sam, 8 out of the 18 crystals are burnt… It'll take a few more minutes than I realised to replace them." he reported as he made his way to the waiting engineering team waiting outside the crawl ways.

"Take your time." Sam replied.

It took him just over a minute to get back to the team, almost getting lost in the tube network, and another 2 minutes to get the right crystals, and ensure they were all labelled clearly enough for him to put the right ones in the right places. 3 minutes later, he was back in the chamber, having placed 2 in their slots, when the ship shuddered.

He quickly left the chamber and called on the radio, "_What's going on?!_"

"We're under attack!" Sam replied.

"WHAT?!" Harry shouted, only to wince as his voice echoed loudly in the cramped space.

Landry replied, "Lieutenant, I need that Hyperdrive back online! We have 4 Ori Motherships bearing down on us. They already took a shot at us."

Harry calmed down slightly and sarcastically replied, "I kinda noticed! Try not to let them hit again – it is delicate work and hurrying me along won't help!"

With that, he backed back into the chamber, not waiting for their response.

He had replaced 3 more when the ship shuddered. Thankfully he had yet to reach for the next crystal, otherwise he would have dropped the fragile item.

He put it in place, and grabbed the last. His instinct flared, and he waited another 2 seconds, and as if on time, the ship shuddered. Prepared, he didn't bump anything nor drop the crystal. Quick as yet delicately, he placed the crystal in the last slot. He pushed the bank in slightly, to get power through it. The various slightly coloured glows lit up. Enough colour for him to know they were in the correct places. He pushed the bank in properly, engaging their connections entirely.

He barely got into the tube when Sam came on the radio, replying to Landry's call, "I have to wait for Harry to get out of the network sir!"

The ship shuddered again, and Harry lost his hand grip on the floor, and like maths, head plus floor equals ouch.

Harry missed Landry's answer, but he guessed what it was when he heard, "Powering Hyperdrive! Damn it Harry, HURRY!"

Harry didn't think they were THAT serious about turning on the Hyperdrive with him still in the danger zone, but he hurried anyway. Barely a few seconds after hearing Sam tell him to hurry, the ship lurched, then Landry called, "CARTER!" and with the answering call, Harry's heart dropped to the familiar sound of a Hyperdrive Window Generator powering up.

Harry scrambled even faster, but as he got out of the tube, he saw the doors to the Window Generator section not a few metres ahead begin to close.

--

**A/N**: 4,673 words. Woot. And I wrote it all within a day. Welcome back my muse! !applause! From now on, I'm not replying to reviews - i give too much away. If you're wondering about how Harry got here, well, this is a case of 'plonk in the middle' - like how did Luke in Star Wars get to where he was in ROTJ , which took place MONTHS after the end of ESB? or like the time skip between movies even? well this is a really big skip between Harry Potter's 5th year and Unending, and yes I will atleast explain events between, but not right now, i need to tidy THAT part of the outline up a fair bit. that was the most annoying part hence starting here, where my muse began anyway. I don't see any HP-SG1 crossovers get past a few years - and where he's event part of the team, past a few months, story time. So yeah. He's been a member for several years now.

Edit: was 4,526 words, now the number above, 147 more words and numerous spelling/grammar edits.


	4. One Angry Lieutenant and An Explanation

**_Previously:_**

_Harry didn't think they were THAT serious about turning on the Hyperdrive with him still in the danger zone, but he hurried anyway. Barely a few seconds after hearing Sam tell him to hurry, the ship lurched, then Landry called, "CARTER!" and with the answering call, Harry's heart dropped to the familiar sound of a Hyperdrive Window Generator powering up._

_Harry scrambled even faster, but as he got out of the tube, he saw the doors to the Window Generator section not a few metres ahead begin to close._

**--**

**The Unending Odyssey  
****Part 1 – Chapter 4**

**"One Angry Lieutenant and An Explanation."**

It occurred to Harry that he should never have mentioned Murphy, nor Fate to Sam earlier… and it also occurred to him that they had ears and a mean streak the size of the universe.

But it also occurred to him that they weren't so tight as to completely cut off the possibility of living, as evidenced by the part where despite them closing quickly, Harry had gotten onto the correct side of the doors by the time they rumbled closed. When the doors closed, the sound of the Hyperdrive reached a crescendo, whined a little then settled to a deep throb.

He looked for the Engineering team that had been waiting earlier, but they were gone, and so he figured they had other things to do than to wait on him when the battle started.

He clicked his radio on, but he didn't hear anything from it, not even the fuzzy sound that he knew radios made when you click it to broadcast.

He discarded the headset and wrist torch, before he walked off.

They turned the Hyperdrive on _while he was still inside_. There's a reason that the _organic_ based wraith ships couldn't spend any long length of time in hyperspace. There's a reason that the Odyssey houses the Hyperdrive Window Generator inside a section shielded that is only accessible when it's turned off.

To a Wraith ship, the damage happens over a period of time, but to a human… well.

The crewmembers who saw his face immediately moved aside for him, and those who didn't, and bumped into him, were left pale on the floor, wondering what the hell happened to piss him off.

He was nearing the Asgard Core room when he saw Cam and Teal'c step out, sad looks on their faces.

He didn't even notice the looks on their faces, he just strode past them, leaving them gaping and yet relieved, into the Core room. They followed him in, although he didn't notice so.

He strode right up to Sam and opened his mouth to speak, but finally took in the looks on everyone's faces. Vala and Daniel both smiled and looked relieved, yet Sam, who hadn't spotted his entrance, was crying silently, a few tears on her face from what Harry could make out.

"Sam…" Harry croaked out. Her head turned so fast it blurred.

"Harry!" she exclaimed and before he realised it, she was hugging the life out of him.

"Sam…" Harry said again, this time without croaking, and getting across just how angry he was, as he pushed her away.

He didn't push her so far away that she let go, however.

"You powered up the Hyperdrive…" he began, but paused when she pulled him into a hug.

"It wasn't me." She whispered.

Something in her voice made him believe her.

"How did you get out? Barely half a minute after you replaced the bank…" she started, and began to pull back but stopped.

"I crawled like hell." Harry replied. His voice was void of emotions as the implications of what she said sank in.

Harry pulled out of the half-hug to look at everyone. Sam, Teal'c and Daniel saw the glint in his eye. They recognised the glint. Not because they had seen Harry furious before, but because they had seen how furious Jack O'Neill was towards Ba'al after the Goa'uld had captured and tortured him for weeks.

Only Teal'c understood in this case. He knew what it was like for his commander to put him in danger that most likely would have killed him without so much as a by-your-leave or even a warning.

The rest of SG-1 were angry too, since they saw what happened. Cam tentatively explained the battle to him.

The Odyssey had held its own, even severely damaging a Mothership with their new weapons. It was then obvious to all, that they could have stayed those extra 30 seconds or so before even beginning the Hyperdrive start up sequence, since they didn't have 4 ships pinning them down, but 3, and in 3 dimensions it is very difficult to pin your enemy down with only 3 ships.

Since they were in hyperspace again, they didn't have to worry about attack now.

Harry turned to leave, so he could give the General a piece of his mind, but Cam and Teal'c stopped him.

Sam tried to go as well, just as furious with the last revelation, but Daniel and Vala held her back.

"If I go talk to the General, promise me you'll stay here, stay calm, and not try to go mad at him the next time you see him?" Cam asked.

Harry just stared at him, his eyes boring into Cam with rare intensity. Cam held down his shudders, but didn't relent.

"Fine." Harry grumbled, and moved to the back of the room and sat down in the chair.

He leaned over, elbows on his knees, hands on either side of his head and took deep breaths, slowly calming himself down.

When he next looked up, Sam was looking at him with a look he couldn't figure out, Teal'c was giving him a look of respect for his self-control, Daniel still looked angry, and Vala and Cam were nowhere to be seen.

"How are we?" Harry asked Sam quietly.

Sam made a come here move with her finger, and turned to the Asgard Core control console.

Harry got up and walked over to her side. She looked like she was try to figure out how to bring it up, so Harry showed her.

"I really need to learn some Asgard." She told him. "Do you think you could…?" She asked.

He nodded. After seeing that damage was minimal this time, those hits in the battle having only been glancing ones, he took it upon himself to teach Sam some Asgard, and Asgard Control Consoles 101. It was 3 hours later and yawning widely that Sam put an end it to. Both were tired, having been up for 28 hours straight. Before they left the room though, Cam came back.

"Landry said that we'll wait a day or 2 before dropping out for you to run your tests' Sam."

Sam nodded, but glanced at Harry, whose face no longer showed how tired he was, simply how angry he still was.

"I thought so." Sam muttered. "See you in the morning."

"Getting some shut-eye?" he asked, and she nodded. "Good. You've been looking like crap since we left Orilla." He informed her, before leaving himself.

Sam paused at the doorway, only to turn to Harry and asked, "Coming?"

Harry took one last glance at the Asgard Core, then nodded and followed her, his angry thoughts thoroughly derailed with that innocent question.

--

The next day, Daniel walked into the Library for his afternoon session of scanning the knowledge base, only to find Harry there already, reading through science reports. And from what Daniel translated in the few seconds each file was visible for, on Hyperdrive Window Generator technology.

"Harry?" he asked simply.

Harry didn't answer him verbally; he simply turned his head slightly in acknowledgement.

"What are you reading?"

"Hyperdrive research."

Daniel hummed in response, before he then asked, "Anything specific?"

"Well, specific searches didn't turn up anything." Harry answered with a shrug. "And there is still much I don't know about the technology…"

"Didn't you oversee the installation of the Prometheus' Asgard Hyperdrive?" Daniel asked, trying to not remember the vessels' fate at the hands of once-friends.

"Oversee? I was a go-between for the human engineers and Asgard scientists. When I weren't installing the systems myself." He answered, as he paused on one report, skimmed it, and discarded it like the ones before.

"How long have you been here?" Daniel asked.

"Er…" Harry stopped, and looked at Daniel.

"You didn't even sleep, did you?" Daniel asked, seeing the dark circles around the Lieutenants' eyes.

"Not.. Not really. Couldn't sleep." He replied, before he turned back, and ignored Daniels' response to that admission.

"How many reports are there?" Daniel asked 5 files later.

"… I'm not sure." Harry stopped the cycle, then asked tonelessly, "Library, How many science reports ascertaining to Hyperdrive technology has been accessed in the last 10 hours?"

The image of an Asgard appeared, and the voice replied, "Three Thousand, Seven Hundred and Nineteen, including the current open report." The voice was vaguely female.

"How many reports are left to scan considering current searching method?"

"Two Hundred and Eighty One Thousand, Six-"

"Thank you. Save search parameters and current progress in my personal folder, under the title, Hyperdrive Research – anomaly." Harry stated.

The holographic Asgard nodded. "Search, Saved."

"Discontinue Search and reset for another user."

Harry stepped away from the pedestal as the holograms disappeared.

"I didn't recognise that voice…" Daniel began.

"You wouldn't, Levise never visited our home galaxy."

"Levise?" Daniel asked.

Harry shrugged. "Remember my time on Orilla?"

Daniel shrugged with a light amused grin, and Harry nodded and left him to his own use of the library.

Harry left for his quarters, wanting some sleep. Unfortunately, a certain Lieutenant Colonel hadn't anticipated his inability to sleep earlier, and was in the middle of setting up a prank to try and cheer him up.

Unfortunately for both, since Harry knocked over the ladders she was stood on, knocking her onto his bed, where she bounced across and hit the floor with a thud, while Harry, having tripped over the ladders, ended up going head-first into his wardrobe.

On the other hand, it worked in cheering him up, when he realised that Sam fell on her rump, and was rubbing it furiously.

He laughed through her admonishments for practically running without looking where he was going as well as not sleeping.

--

Not a day later, after he had gotten some sleep, the time to do Sam's Hyperdrive tests came up. Harry was with her in the Core room while the rest of SG-1 had gathered on the bridge.

Over the comm., Harry heard Landry proclaim, "Dropping out of Hyperspace in 10 seconds."

Sam worked the Asgard Core control console, a little bit quicker than before, considering she knew some of the 'nuances' as Harry had put it, between the various buttons along with the tear-drop like devices.

With practise, Harry knew she'd get as quick as he was within days.

A sound came from the console, and Harry knew it meant they were out of Hyperspace.

"Running tests and Diagnostics…" Sam began, as the auto-shutdown command she had programmed kicked in.

Not a minute later – Harry checked when the announcement was made – 3 Ori Motherships appeared and began firing on the ship.

"Can't we get a break?" Sam asked immediately after Landry's voice came over the comm.

Harry smirked at her when she glanced at him, and smirked back.

Harry moved to the human controls at the back, and began tapping away on the keyboard.

"Colonel – I want my new weapons online!" Landry suddenly shouted over the comm.

Harry frowned, and turned and caught Sam's look, he nodded and quickly went over to another console keyboard and brought up power control. He enabled power to the Asgard weapons, over-riding some of the safeties due to power lines having been in the yellow previously, and gave Sam a nod.

"Sam, I think…" he began but stopped, a thought in his head. "I don't think it's the Hyperdrive." He murmured.

"What?"

Harry looked up at her. "Think – Thor's ships always had the same technology, just about. Hell, the current Hyperdrive, physically, is the same as the one in the Jackson classes – it just has a different Operating system. And that isn't enough to create this anomaly…"

"What are you getting at?"

Harry thought a million miles a second, and simply said, "We missed something. And I don't think it's an Anomaly. As the Asgard understand this, _problem_ anyway."

"As in…" Sam began,

"They don't see it as a problem… anomaly, by-product…" Harry listed off. "Maybe it's something they put intentionally, but those Ori Motherships are discovering our location a bit _too_ fast to be coincidence, our Hyperdrive suddenly has this detectable, thing, and all of a sudden they can track this ship?" Harry shook his head. "There's a connection, and it's rather telling that we haven't even modified these engines like we did the ones on Prometheus and Daedalus."

Sam's eyes widened.

"Bring the Hyperdrive online and full throttle." Harry told her. "While out of Hyperspace, we're sitting ducks. Who knows how many more Motherships could be ready to jump in and assist the others."

Sam immediately halted the tests and diagnostics, and brought the Hyperdrive online.

"Carter, I thought you needed more time-"

Sam cut him off, speaking while Harry held the comm. button down so she could without moving away from the Core control console. "Sir, I don't think my tests or diagnostics can change a thing… and the longer we're out of hyperspace, the longer we're a target."

"Understood, Landry out."

Within minutes, Cam walked in. "Sam, what's this about you not thinking…" Cam stopped, letting the sentence hang.

Sam glanced at Harry, who shrugged. "This anomaly…"

"You figured it out now, huh?" Cam asked.

Sam frowned.

"I was on the bridge there, and commented about how quickly they found us. Bit of a coincidence, right?"

Harry shook his head. "We had the same thought, though I'm curious how you thought of it?"

"I just wondered, I mean, maybe they were trailing us… There's no way they could stay in one place and wait to detect us in real-space…"

Harry raised an eyebrow, so Cam added, "I mean, as far as we know, there's no way to detect a ship in Hyperspace."

Sam frowned.

Harry knew why. Neither he nor she ever heard of Cam's point.

"But Cam, the Asgard always have had that cap…ab..il…ity" Harry slowed down in realisation.

"It's their tracking system!" Sam exclaimed.

"Er… explanation for those in the room who aren't eggheads?" Cam asked as Vala, Daniel and Teal'c walked in and took places behind him.

"The Hyperdrive has been giving off some non-lethal radiation that has gotten out of the ship… and was reacting with the Hyperspace window field."

"Carter… I said, 'Aren't eggheads'. Not geniuses." Cam joked.

Harry rolled his eyes and simply stated, "Our Mojo's been spewing some goo that the Ori have been tracking like an Angry father tracking the kid that got his daughter pregnant."

Everyone stared at him. "What?" he asked with a light smile.

Vala rather neatly summed it up. "You're weird."

"And you're an Alien who once played host to a parasitic being that had people believe it to be a god." Harry replied without missing a beat. "You then became something of a smuggler, got pregnant by energy beings and that said baby was, last we checked, leading the armies of our enemies. Your hobbies include looking at shiny metallic objects."

Vala couldn't reply. She didn't know much about Harry so couldn't use Harry's own past to beat him in the 'who's weirdest' argument, of which Harry was grateful.

"Children." Cam interrupted, although he was grinning at their by-play.

"Sir, as the youngest member of your team, I can quite easily ignore that comment seeing as it is in comparison to some people here true." Harry grinned at Vala. She pouted.

"You're mean." She muttered. "You play dirty."

He couldn't help it; he looked around and asked, "Anyone got any mud?"

"Harry…" Sam admonished. Vala smiled at her, but it vanished when she heard what Sam added, "Not now."

"Sorry Sam." Harry apologised, with a faint grin towards Vala.

"You can continue your 'Who's the weirdest childish member of SG-1' later." Cam told them. "For now… Sam, Hyperdrive, problem, explanation?"

"I would presume that the Asgard use this…" Sam paused, and glared at Harry, before continuing, "_Goo_, to track vessels within Hyperspace. I will have to look at our records but I think we'll find that we shielded or modified the Hyperdrive before to stop… spewing it out."

Vala chirped up, "Like giving it Viagra."

Everyone groaned at her reference.

"No… Vala…" Sam sputtered… "Viagra's not… I mean… oh god damn it."

Harry couldn't help it, he sing-songed, "_Coming_ soon to a store near you… Asgard Viagra, Speed up your Sex Life!"

"Ha! You're the weirdest." Vala spoke.

"Says the one who at one point possessed Daniels' body…" he mocked.

She frowned again. "It's no fair. He has too much ammunition."

Harry thought for a second, smiling, before admitting, "Well, perhaps killing a possessed body when I was almost 12 is a bit weird too."

Daniel seemed to know this, but the others didn't, and they frowned, thinking it a bad joke.

Harry added, "The weirdest part being were I burned him just by touching him…" He lost his smile, but asked Vala, "feel better now?"

Vala shook her head, but shrugged.

Harry looked around. "So… no, Vala. Viagra is a…"

"Pill for people who give too much."

The others shared a look, wondering who told her that.

"No, Vala… Viagra is for people who have… trouble…"

Vala waited for Sam to finish it, but no one wanted to finish that sentence, knowing it would invite more innuendo.

"Getting it up." Teal'c finished after a minutes' silence, glaring at the two should they joke about it.

Vala ignored the look and asked, "Oh like that senator bloke we met 2 years ago, when we went to meet with the IOA?"

And that was it; Sam gave in to the laughter.

"You're twisted." Harry complimented her. "Now, the Hyperdrive problem. We'll have to fix it when we get to earth."

The others nodded, and they left it at that.

After awhile, Harry and Sam were again alone in the Core room.

"Do you always have to wind her up?" Sam asked.

Harry shrugged. "It's not like she doesn't enjoy it too."

"She doesn't." Sam replied.

"She does… just when the joke's on her."

"Which it is, 90 percent of the time." Sam interjected.

"… It's just too easy."

Harry looked at him, and in answer, replied, "She was right, you have too much ammunition to use, while she has none. We don't really know much about your past…"

"You know the important parts." Harry quietly said, looking down at the console he was working on.

"Like who your friends where, the magic thing, that you were an orphan and that since you were young you were the target of this Riddle character. Other then that, we only get snippets. It's like you're… hiding something… or rather, ashamed of something." Sam mused.

Harry sighed, before he simply asked, "Wouldn't you not want to talk about the worst years of your life? When it was simply a fact of your life that every summer someone would try to kill you? Another fact that you didn't consider living with your relatives to be a good thing, in fact, you think that the one who placed you with them should have been cursed, shot, electrocuted, poisoned and killed in every other way you have ever heard of?

"Yes I had two friends. Hermione hardly wavered from being loyal to me, but Ron had jealousy issues. You know that he was poor. Well, I wasn't. Only child to a dead rich couple, who not only stands to gain the money, but was famous before he could speak? Ron had jealous issues for years. Even now, I can think of a few more times where I never really noticed how bad he had it. He was a friend, but he didn't have the… control to stop his jealousness from plaguing that friendship.

"As for Hermione, as much as I loved her like a sister, I once told Ron that hanging around with her meant spending long periods in the library, making that homework of 3 inches of parchment on some potion or spell 12 inches long written in tiny writing. I know Jack drove you spare sometimes, but that didn't stop you being friends. I never stopped appreciating their friendship for the good times, but I can't say all of it was good, and disregarding that part of my past… well I can honestly say that the only good memory I have, I was never sure was real."

Harry stopped for breath, but once he calmed down, he asked, "Now can you say, if you had such a life, would you want to talk about it?"

"Well, the good times?" Sam asked timidly.

Harry blinked, but shook his head. "Those I barely call good times anyway, since my life was typically under threat anyway. All those experiences are tainted in some ways, and while they're good memories to _have_, they aren't really good to tell about."

Sam looked at the Core control console, thoughtfully.

Harry added, "I'm sure you wouldn't appreciate me telling you about times where we valiantly took a stand against the dark forces. My first time-travelling experience ending with being attacked by a hundred Dementors… creatures that suck out your soul. Keep in mind, that is one of the better memories I have of Hermione – having a good time while we waited for our past selves to be attacked by a werewolf, and then running to the edge of a lake to watch myself almost get my past self's soul sucked."

"I get the picture." Sam interrupted, her voice almost a whisper.

Harry nodded. Sam looked at him, and saw the pain in his eyes. "I don't give Vala the ammunition, because even without all of this…" Harry waved his arms around the room, referring to his life in with SG-1 and a bit more, "Her life doesn't compare in weirdness. And I'm not over that chapter in my life. There are too many wounds. Too many betrayals." Harry added quietly.

Sam suddenly figured out why Harry had been as angry as he had with Landry.

Harry took a deep breath, then spoke, "I need a break. I'll be ten minutes or so." He muttered, before he took off out of the room quickly, leaving Sam stunned.

--

Ten minutes later, and Harry hadn't returned.

This worried Sam. She knew more than most about Harry's past, even before his quiet explosion. But she hadn't thought it was as bad as he hinted at before, until he finished with talking about betrayals.

She finally had the answer to a question the rest of SG-1 had had about him – why he never gave trust or loyalty easily. Landry hadn't even had his loyalty or trust until Vala had joined the team. And everyone knew that Harry didn't trust Vala, although the loyal part was another matter. They all knew their interactions where like warring siblings.

From the way he said things, she had understood his drive to learn. He wanted to honour the friend he had lost. This Ron didn't sound like a good friend, though from what Sam knew before, Harry certainly had a few laughs with the boy. But his celebrity status – which she had known of, put into perspective another thing he said – only two friends. How could he tell friend from fan?

She knew how Harry met Ron of course, it was one of the things Harry said without being asked, how Ron had accompanied Harry on the train to Hogwarts, was sorted into the same House.

But there were always small tid-bits… that Ron was in the same house as he was, and Ron was in the same compartment. Not much else… None of the details.

She thought over that, and how it could have been painful for Harry to remember.

She was interrupted from her musings when Landry called.

"Colonel, Is Lieutenant Potter with you?"

"No sir, He's, checking some of the power lines – a few were damaged in the last fight."

"Well when he's done, tell him to report to the conference room, and inform me."

"Yes sir." Carter answered.

"He's not checking the power lines." A voice spoke, and Sam realised that Vala had crept in on her.

"How would you know?" Sam asked.

"I heard some of what he said to you. Was his life before the SGC really that bad?" Vala asked.

Sam sighed, then nodded. She knew the truth without knowing. She had seen the scars on his body when he appeared to them.

Sam looked at her, Vala took the unspoken question and answered, "I'm not going to say anything… not even for our 'who's weirdest' game."

"Thanks."

Vala nodded, and added, "He's too much like a little brother to us all, isn't he? One argumentative one with a strange imagination but… still."

Sam smiled, although she felt a little different about the little brother thing. She simply pushed it off as her thinking of him as a different adoptive relative.

"And if Harry doesn't return in the next… 20 minutes, and Landry calls. What will you tell him?" Vala asked.

Sam thought for a moment. "I'm not sure, but not the truth that's for sure."

Vala nodded. "If you want, me and muscles already came up with a few nice sounding excuses."

Sam raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly at that. "Such as?"

"Let's see…" Vala looked up in remembrance, "retrieving spare parts for some bit of technogizmo that was damaged… cataloguing the upgrades… running system diagnostics…"

Sam smiled more and thanked her. "I'll just have to use the spare parts one… It's certainly true in that we have people working on damage control…"

"And Landry won't want to interrupt it just to speak to Harry."

Sam shrugged. "But excuses will only last so long."

"Oh, we can guilt trip Landry…" Vala suggested.

"How?"

"Well, Landry had the Hyperdrive turned on while he was still in it, and from what I understand, that section has some sort of radiation whenever the Hyperdrive is on… maybe we could say that he's having some blood tests and such to make sure he wasn't affected by anything?"

Sam frowned, but nodded. "Maybe we should do that anyway."

Vala looked worried at that. "That's all I got for now, Maybe muscles can tell you a few more later…"

Sam nodded, and watched the ex-con artist leave.

She looked at the Asgard Core with a worried expression. Something was wrong. She just didn't know what.

--

Harry had been meditating, when an alarm went off.

"Lieutenant Potter to the Asgard Core Room!" Sam's voice called out over the intercom. With the echo to it, Harry presumed she broadcast that over the ship.

Within minutes he had gotten there and barely realised he had been meditating for hours when Sam told him the problem.

That 'anomaly' of theirs, Daniel had been investigating it.

Well, turns out that the Asgard overlooked something. It wasn't quite so non-lethal as the Asgard thought.

Harry felt this overpowering feeling that something was wrong in another way, but he couldn't pinpoint it, nor had he the time to meditate on it, since the louder-than-normal voice of Landry called out over the comm. to drop out of hyperspace.

--

**A/N:** 4,703 words, minus the previously on section. wow. 9376 inside of a day, and mostly grammatically correct too. hehe. Now I'm going to sleep - its 10 past midnig-zzzZZZzzzZZZ


	5. Unexpected Developments

**_Previously:_**

_Within minutes he had gotten there and barely realised he had been meditating for hours when Sam told him the problem._

_That 'anomaly' of theirs, Daniel had been investigating it._

_Well, turns out that the Asgard overlooked something. It wasn't quite so non-lethal as the Asgard thought._

_Harry felt this overpowering feeling that something was wrong in another way, but he couldn't pinpoint it, nor had he the time to meditate on it, since the louder-than-normal voice of Landry called out over the comm. to drop out of hyperspace._

**--**

**The Unending Odyssey  
****Part 1 – Chapter 5**

**"Figuring out how to fix it, and an unexpected development"**

Harry barely got control before the ship shuddered.

"Colonel!" Landry shouted. "What's going on!"

"I'm working on it!" Sam shouted back, but Landry didn't hear since the comm. wasn't turned on her end.

"Why did… we drop out of Hyperspace?" Harry asked as he stepped over to the console.

Sam looked at him, concerned but ignored that in favour of answering, "The Hyperdrive just threw out some data, safeties engaged automatically dropping us out of hyperspace… and now we're under attack."

"How far along our course are we?" Harry asked.

She brought up the map.

"We're still in the black?" he asked.

She nodded, and held on as the ship shook from another hit.

"Get it back up then!" Harry murmured.

Sam nodded, but shook her head after a moment. "I can't, the safeties…"

"Let me at them then." Harry muttered, and Sam stepped aside.

Even with is vision blurring slightly, Harry worked the console quickly, as he gave a running commentary of what he was doing. "And now I upload the new command into the safety protocols… and wa-la."

The Hyperdrive began to power, but unfortunately, the ship was hit and it cut off the power build-up.

"What… no… that's… Aw come on!" Harry whined. He brought up a schematic showing damage to Sam.

"Power conduits…" Sam muttered, thinking of the irony over that.

"We can't get enough power to the Hyperdrive." Harry complained, before he idly said, "I'll reroute through the control grid…"

"But Harry…"

"We won't run it above a certain output…"

"But we won't make it back to earth."

Harry nodded. "I know… until we can sort this damn radiation problem."

Sam replied to that, "It's more of an energy waveform than radiation, strictly speaking."

Harry sighed just as the ship shuddered again, but got to work rerouting the immense amount of power to the Hyperdrive through some of the control wiring.

"Configured… we're ready but warn them no more than 50 percent capacity!"

Sam nodded and relayed that.

Before they got away, they took a few more hits. Minutes of scanning reported what Harry feared – they could just make it to the edge of the Milky Way galaxy before the make-shift power lines blew out.

--

Hours later, they all gathered in the Conference room.

Harry stood up, having been the one to investigate most of it. Had he thought about it, he would have been suspicious.

"Now, this energy waveform is, in the long term, lethal to humans. Thankfully, we aren't there yet, but the keyword is yet. We've reduced speed so that has reduced the output of this waveform some, but not enough to be a moot point." Harry tapped the controls at the end of the table, altering the display on the wall, to show the energy waveform, highly erratic yet with a pattern.

"Now this waveform is how the Asgard, and presumably the Priors also, track vessels within Hyperspace. Now normally, they don't do anything about that, but we're a special case."

"But, if we can detect this, how come we haven't been able to track any ships in hyperspace?" Daniel asked.

"Ah… good question… best guess I can make is that in the last few years, with increasing numbers of Jaffa using tretonin, more Jaffa are actually open to this radiation. So those ships are shielded for it, which likewise, prevents them being detected. Before, the Goa'uld were the only space-faring race with significant enough Hyperdrive technology for it to be a problem, but with Goa'uld' natural healing ability, neither they, their host nor _loyal_ Jaffa armies are affected."

"What about the Asgards?" Landry asked.

"They're immune… according to records." Harry replied. "Their physiology is so different that they simply could be immersed in it without ill effect. As it is, thankfully for Sam and Jack and Myself, their ships are shielded to allow only small amounts of the waveform through to interact with Hyperspace. Not enough for most to detect, but with Asgard sensors… they can track ships with such small output from across a galaxy… In our case though, I presume they want to know our progress, so they stepped this output a bit, and didn't realise the effect it had on us, since well… Who else with fast hyperspace travel do we know of that travels or travelled with no ill effect? Remember, the Ancients' healing abilities were a few steps above ours at least, Goa'uld and Jaffa have their symbiotes…"

Harry let those thoughts settle in their minds.

"Now, for whatever reason they did so, the Asgard _made_ our previously non-lethal Hyperdrive spit more of this stuff out… and if my… scans are correct," Harry added reluctantly… "Reduced the shielding in parts of the Hyperdrive section some."

"From what I have gathered, the Asgard discovered that it was lethal to them only when the waveform interacted with particular elements in the shielding, turning it into radiation… and since the Hyperdrive, when turned on regardless of status, gives off some of this waveform… well, It's no surprise they made sure even at the start that we knew not to enter the Hyperdrive section unless it was turned off."

Sam looked at him with worried eyes. He shook his head slightly to reassure her that he was fine.

"Now, I have anticipated what you would ask – how can we reduce this emission. And it's relatively simple in concept, yet difficult to implement, and I doubt few of you would be happy with it."

"What is it Lieutenant?"

Harry thought for a second, before he stated, "Our modifications are still in place on the Hyperdrive, but merely overridden by the Asgard Core. Remove that part from the equation and we have safe levels of the energy waveform again, and we are near-undetectable even to ships within the few light years of us as we were before."

Everyone frowned at that.

"Disconnect the Asgard Core from the Hyperdrive?"

Sam nodded and spoke up, "Unfortunately, Harry is correct when he says that it would be difficult to implement. The Core is integrated into every system, it could reassert control quite easily…" she paused as Landry looked confused.

Harry explained, "The Hyperdrive needs to know where we are going, so it connects to Navigation. Also the Inertial dampeners need to know when we make the jump, so that too is connected. And then the inertial dampeners are connected to sublight engines, same reason. All of which are connected to sensors, along with defence systems connected to those. Disconnect the Asgard Core from the Hyperdrive, and it would still have an indirect connection through the others."

Landry nodded in understanding, "So you have to de-activate it?" he asked.

Harry nodded, and said, "On the bright side, we could still use the new weapons, they simply draw power from the Asgard Core, but we can't use the Core – nor the knowledge base."

"Wait, de-activate is different from disconnect…" Daniel began.

Harry shook his head. "Which brings me to my next point, which I would finished with saying we had to deactivate it too. The Core itself, gives off some of this waveform. I don't know why, but it's there and not in a section shielded against it."

They all stewed over that new information.

"We could work on how to shield it later, but for now, It's a no-go."

"And we have another problem." Sam began, and told them about their range problem.

"How long do we have in Hyperspace?"

Harry shrugged thoughtfully, "A few days. We can work around the clock to prepare everything we can for a quick transfer, but it would still be slow, tactically speaking."

"We'll just have to be sure to dodge every shot we can then."

"that may not be enough." Harry answered. "We can't dodge their secondary weapons too, sir. While their beam weapons give a helluva lot more punch, their secondary weapons could take us out with sustained fire from several Motherships. And since we don't have the option of retreat until it's done… we may aswell paint a target on the top of the ship."

Daniel spoke up. "Surely there's something else we can do…"

Harry nodded, and replied, "I have an option, but I'm reluctant to present it."

Sam did so instead, "Drop out of hyperspace near a planet with a Stargate. Beam most of the crew down."

"And if we don't get the disconnection done in time…?" Landry asked.

"We let the Ori blow the ship." Harry answered.

"Lieutenant…" Landry started, shocked.

"I know sir. And Daniel," Harry began, seeing him respond too, "I know."

"But… This is their Legacy. The Legacy of the Asgard. We can't just let it be destroyed!"

Cam inserted, "We know Jackson. But we can't let it fall into the wrong hands… and most important of all, the Ori's."

Teal'c offered an alternative, "If we drop out of Hyperspace and destroy those who follow us, perhaps the others would leave us alone long enough to disconnect and power the core down?"

"Let's hope so, Teal'c, otherwise this would be a very short, fight. Get the ship ready. Dismissed." Landry finished, and left the room quickly.

While Teal'c and Cam left, the others stayed. Daniel looked at Harry in horror. "You can't seriously let them destroy everything?"

Harry shook his head, "It may not look like it Daniel, but I care about it just as much as you do, perhaps more than you do. You haven't lived with them."

Daniel looked down, and nodded.

Harry added, "They may have saved our arses on many occasions, but that is different to them being like close family."

"I know…" Daniel muttered.

"Thor… Kvasir, Freyr, Heimdahl, Levise."

"Kvasir?" Daniel asked.

"Oh right… you didn't meet him until those other SG-1s arrived though the gate. He's alright when you get to know him."

"And… Heimdahl? Levise?"

"Heimdahl was the one who helped me out of a coma, good doctor he was."

"Sounded like a she to me." Sam inserted.

"He She, whichever. Her body, well, back then, didn't have a very distinctive male or female voice. She had to remove that damn gene from me."

"The, M gene?" Daniel asked.

Harry nodded, and Daniel then asked, "Levise?"

"She's the one who taught me Asgard."

"As in the language?"

"And how to interface with their technology."

Daniel nodded, numb a bit.

"Now if you don't mind, I have work to do." Harry interrupted, and Harry, along with Sam, left the briefing room.

A minute passed in silence, before Sam said in amusement, "Smooth Harry."

"What?"

"He was prepared to rant at you for even suggesting allowing it all to be destroyed…"

Harry shrugged. "I know, and if I were schizophrenic, I'd be ranting at myself too."

--

"We're dropping out early." Harry muttered, and that was said so.

Vala watched from a chair as Harry grumbled about not having Sam with him to do this.

"Why?"

"The power being routed through control circuits… we need to let them bleed a bit of heat off. Bit dangerous to do that while feeding power. Even momentarily shutting off the feed to use fire-extinguishers and make-shift coolers is enough though. Hopefully we won't need it with our nice little _Plan A_."

"Didn't you keep saying that Plans A, B, C and D never work?" Vala asked.

Harry looked at her. "Er, that was Jack's phrase. And why aren't you on the bridge yourself?"

Vala mumbled.

"What?"

"I said, Landry… kicked me off the bridge."

Harry chuckled slightly, but didn't say anything.

Suddenly, the ship rocked… then again, and again. Harry brought up a sensor readout and groaned.

"OH… come ON!" he whined, then turned and glared at Vala. "You just HAD to jinx us!"

She barely responded before she heard the whine of the Hyperdrive.

--

"We took out 2 of their Motherships., but they got another 2 for reinforcements and… well, they were more cautious, but fired more often."

"I figured." Harry muttered.

"At least we're now 3 for 0." Cam said.

Harry nodded, and looked at Landry.

"Plan B." he spoke, and left the room.

--

Sometimes, life gives you a curve ball, Harry mused.

Because what happened Harry certainly counted as one.

Harry barely glanced at the report that most of the crew had beamed down to the target world.

"Let's hope this works." Sam shouted over the sparks of blown conduits. It seemed Harry wasn't entirely shot of the sign of battle damage.

"Damn it Mitchell…" Harry cursed, "You're supposed to _Dodge_ their shots! Not make sure everyone single bloody one Hit us!" he exclaimed.

It was too late for Hyperdrive now, since those circuits were done in. Although one crewmember had repaired the power conduits immediately before transport, Sam had begun the process of disconnecting the Asgard Core.

Another shudder, and more sparks flew. "Damn it those fuses should be damn well blown by now! Harry grumbled, and reported, "Shields down to 30 percent Sam… you better be qui-" Another rumble, and another, then another. Harry amended, "Make that 10 Percent!"

"Just give me a second…"

"Great, if we die, you have eternity!" Harry exclaimed.

Another hit and this time it was worse, Harry and Sam were both knocked to the floor by falling debris.

"SAM!" Harry shouted. She got up, smiled at him to ease him, then moved back to the controls quickly.

"Just one second!"

The next rumble, while not as bad as the others, was accompanied by a groan of metal from somewhere on the ship. Harry was wide-eyed at the shield status.

"Sam.. Shields are DOWN!"

"JUST ONE MORE-" Sam began, but paused as she triggered something. Harry stared at it unable to believe his eyes.

Elsewhere on the ship, others couldn't either as they eyed the slowing approach of the Ori Beam weapon.

"-MONTH!" Sam finished at last, as the readout showed a stable field around the ship.

She looked at more readouts, and within a minute, she was satisfied that no more rumbling was happening.

She turned to Harry and smiled brightly. "Just one more month is all we need." She told him, and then left for the bridge, leaving him frozen in shock as he realised what she had done.

However, even Harry had to ask a question to which he knew the answer already sometime…

"Sam… what did you do…"

Harry realised she had left… and ran off after her, shouting, "SAM!!"

--

Out in space, the Odyssey hung, oddly silent in the backdrop of space, a planet a small blob, recognisable as a planet but too small to realise which planet from any of it's features.

And nearby, 5 Ori Motherships were surrounding the damaged vessel.

And even closer to it, was the Ori Beam weapon that had fired at them at the moment Sam did something completely… well, Harry wasn't sure if it was stupid, since it saved their asses quite well… Nuts?

What else would one say to suddenly finding themselves within a time bubble, where time inside spun faster than on the outside?

**End of Part 1**

--

**A/N:** Shorter than the last 3, but then again, there's not much to add to it before i go into part 2 - events within the bubble. And there I need to sort out the timeline a little bit, since i've adjusted Harry's age too. He's turned 24 shortly before Unending, going off the 'summer in the show is at the end of the year' - based on that Henry Hayes was sworn in at the end of Season 7. Please review, I like being told I'm a good writer, but the last ... well, all these chapters, are, _barely_ proof-read. pleases where people are talking, well it has to be capitalized immediately at the start of each block of speech. "For instance," I examplified, "Where a sentence is split by a speech descriptor - while it is not the start of another sentence, it does have to be capitalised." this is just about 2,600 words. FFN wordcount and MS word's wordcount differ - 2,500 according to MS Word. Anyway. review please. Check out discusion for this on the HPSG-1 yahoo group, linky in my profile.

Oh and those readers out there who write their own HP/SG-1 fics? would you mind saying so in a review - you know, I'm interested in the various takes on how people cross the two verses. And one last thing - I've been getting into Andromeda lately, and well, wondering if theres HP/Andromeda fics out there, so a nod, point, and word would be appreciated. (I wrote chapter 3-5 in one day so it's not like it'd take time from writing).


	6. You Did WHAT!

**The Unending Odyssey  
****Part 2 – Chapter 1**

**"You did WHAT?!"**

He stood there, in the doorway to the conference room, where the rest of the crew of the Odyssey were gathered listening to Sam explain just what happened.

"You put us inside a…" Cam began, but didn't finish.

"Time-Dilation field." Sam inserted. "Ya." She added shortly, with a wave of her hand down uselessly.

"And we could live… years, before that strikes the ship…?" Landry asked, looking at Harry when he said it.

Harry avoided his eyes as he replied, "Yes sir." He glared, instead, at Sam. "What I want to know, is why she didn't suggest that before." He added at her.

"Hey, I didn't think of it until I had no choice but to do _Something_ to save this ship." Sam defended.

"But you didn't. You merely postponed the almost-inevitable." Cam inserted, his eyes were moving between the two rapidly, wondering what the looks they were giving each other were about.

"Alright…" Landry interrupted with his slightly raised husk of a voice. "So what was your spur-of-the-moment plan, Colonel?"

"Right… Thanks to the Asgard technology, we are in a Time-dilation bubble. While time may appear to be passing at a normal rate for us, in fact years will pass inside the bubble while mere fractions of a second pass outside it. This will give us the time to figure out just what we need to do, and do it."

Daniel piped up and asked, "You won't need that much time though… to figure it out and do it, right?"

Vala added, "Because if we're stuck on this ship, alone, with nothing to do for years… we might just go a tad crazy. Me especially…"

Harry saw the others were finally sitting down to listen to Sam, but he opted to stay stood up, although he did move into the room proper, stood to the side, ready to answer anything they wanted that Sam couldn't.

"Hopefully not." Sam replied to Daniels' question. "My plan is, to make the necessary modifications to the ship's systems, structure, and so on, so we can take it out of phase. Then when we shut down the time-dilation field, the blast won't hit us."

"That, would be good." Daniel interrupted a bit cheerfully.

Harry caught Sam's momentarily questioning glance. He nodded slightly, then shook his head, understanding both questions she was going to ask.

She continued, "Now, while that won't require as much time as I'm suggesting we use, there are the parts were we need to figure out the long-term solution."

"How more long-term can you get than _years in a time-dialating… bubble_." Vala interrupted.

Sam ignored her choice of wording, instead she answered, "I mean, after we shut down the field. Because we may win this one, get back to earth, but we'd still have the problem – How to take on the Ori warships, if whenever we leave Sol, we attract their entire fleet in this galaxy?"

"And that's assuming they don't send another set of reinforcements." Harry added. "We'd be facing a dozen vessels at once. We have problems taking on more than 3 at a time. The shields only withstand a dozen blasts from their primary weapon, and that's not taking their secondary pulse weapons into account."

"Right, we get the picture, you need the time to figure out our 'Juice' problem." Cam cut off with a grin. Harry dropped his head in embarrassment, and so did Vala.

"Juice problem?" Landry asked.

"Our Hyperdrive is giving off an Energy Waveform, in amounts that is breaching the Hyperdrive windows into normal space, making it possible for the Ori to track us." Sam answered.

Harry nodded. Unfortunately, in the hour between Sam putting up her time-field, and this conference, he discovered more information about that. "Unfortunately, so is the Asgard Core."

Sam turned to look at him sharply. "Why didn't you tell us before?"

"I didn't know before." Harry replied, shrugging sheepishly.

"Oh that's just great." Vala complained.

"Other than that…" Sam began, "We have an extra problem."

"Another?" Landry asked dead-pan.

Harry answered that one. "We don't have Merlins' phase shifter."

"Well, surely the Asgard Core can-" Landry began but Harry cut him off.

"The Asgard haven't begun to approach the level of technological sophistication that would enable them to even dable in creating phase-shifting technology."

Everyone looked at him, since he said all that without a pause.

"You're saying, that when we phase-shifted an entire village, we accomplished something that the Asgard haven't been able to do?" Cam asked.

Harry shrugged and nodded, "but we cheated. We just essentially increased the amount of power available to salvaged technology: Merlins' Computer-Phase Shifter, which as I said, isn't onboard."

Sam began, "I'm going to have to recreate most of the Phase shifting technology _from scratch_."

"What makes you think you could?" Cam asked.

Sam looked at Harry, who shrugged at her. She replied, "Well, as Harry said, we cheated. We had access to one for long enough to know generally, what makes up the device. To recreate it, we will build it virtually, then just, replicate it."

Harry interrupted again, to add, "But we don't have a matter converter… but this is where we have a break. The specifications for the Asgard Matter converter are within the technical files of the knowledge base. It would be a simple matter of using that to construct one, or modify the Asgard transporters to function the same way, since they both use similar basic technology."

Landry asked the big one. "How long will this take, Colonel?"

"I'm not… exactly… sure." Sam looked down for a moment, but when she looked back up, she continued, "But we have enough food and water for, 3 months."

Of them all, only Harry didn't look sad, dejected or otherwise as he had deduced as much.

"3 Months…" Vala whispered in shock.

"We can ration supplies." Landry told them seemingly on automatic.

Vala leaned over to Daniel and in a stage whisper announced, "I'm going to go crazy, and I'm taking you with me."

Harry saw Sam build up courage to finish what she wanted to say. "That, of course… is how long it would take… to make the matter converter." She ended quietly.

Harry felt sorry for her, considering the others reaction to suddenly shout out loud at that. They were frustrated, and looked to be taking it out on her. So, he slammed his fist on the table and shouted over their voices, "_QUIET!_" after a moment, Harry continued normally. "Thank you. Now, before we didn't have any time what-so-ever to come up with a way to save this ship. Because of Sam, now we do. When we get to Earth – and believe me, we will make it, this ship would be more than what it would be had the Ori not chased us across the universe, the IOA would be pleased beyond comprehension, and we'd have new weapons to take on _all_ our enemies in this universe. Goa'uld, Ori and _Wraith_. It will take us as long to get out of our… _current_ predicament as it requires. Nothing can change that requirement – not if you continue shouting at Sam."

The others sat down in slight shame, and Harry nodded. Landry spoke up after a minute of silence. "Bottom line, none of you are going to have any excuse for being behind on your paperwork." He grumbled, and left without so much as a word of dismissal.

This made everyone except Harry and Sam look at the retreating General in sheer horror – Daniel included. Harry decided to give them the reason why only he and Sam didn't look up in horror, not that any of them wondered about it. "Thankfully, Sam and I are already fully caught up."

Everyone nodded, and slowly got up to leave. Harry stepped over to the window looking out into space, facing the black. Seconds after silence settled, a scrape of a chair made Harry turn slightly to see who had stayed.

"Thank you, for that…" Sam mumbled as she stepped over to his side.

Harry nodded, and pulled her into a slight hug. "They shouldn't have shouted at you. You were only doing what was needed to save this ship."

"Even so, you have my thanks." She mumbled. Harry turned more, to face her, and found that her eyes had teared up.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing… nothing really." She mumbled and wiped her tears away before they broke free.

"Sam…" Harry spoke, his tone showing that he didn't believe her.

"It's just… you almost died, back in the Hyperdrive section…"

"It wasn't your fault." Harry told her imploringly, making her see that he honestly didn't blame her.

"I could have isolated the controls to my station…" Sam muttered, but Harry interrupted her shortly.

"Would you have guessed that he would override the controls to seal the section off and jump to hyperspace?" Harry asked. Sam shook her head, and Harry added, "Neither could I. If we did, we wouldn't have trusted him so, and he'd have shown us reasons for us to have less trust in him than we did before this trip… but he didn't, we trusted, didn't have reason to guess that he'd do what he did… but I got out. I wouldn't be here otherwise, Sam. If anything, your delaying him gave me enough time to get out, and for that, you _saved_ me."

Harry pulled her into a proper hug, and they stood like that for a while.

"You know, it's been ages since we've been like this." Harry commented.

Sam moved back slightly to look him in the face, and nodded with a slight smile. "Yeah, I kinda miss it."

"Just 'kinda'?" Harry asked with a grin, then a pout. "Damn. I guess I need to work harder."

Sam shook her head, but went back into his embrace. After a minute or so, she spoke, "10 years ago, if someone told me that in 10 years time, I'd be a Lieutenant Colonel, on an earth battlecruiser on the edge of our galaxy stuck in a time-bubble that I triggered, hugging my best friend, who's an Air force Lieutenant that's an ex-wizard who came from another reality where magic exists and joined SG-1 at the age of 20 and saved my life at least a dozen times with his brilliant mind, and more times with a whole lot more… I'd have told that person they were delusional."

"Best friend?" Harry asked with a slight hiccup.

Sam moved back slightly to look him in the eyes again, and emphatically answered "Yes. You're there for me whenever I need you, you've looked after me even when I didn't think I needed it… opened my eyes to things I didn't want to see but needed to see… you _understand_ me." She finished.

"What about the others? Cam-" Harry began but stopped when she put a finger on his lips.

"We only met Cam when he was awarded his medal for saving our butts over antartica and got injured in the process. Before Sg-1, everytime I met him, it was like meeting a _fan_. But even now, after all this time, there's this… _hero-worship_ in his eyes… like he believes that we can do no wrong. Daniel, well, we were close but we were just too different. After he returned from ascension… it was a struggle to get that closeness back. Teal'c had been working towards Jaffa freedom for 8 years, and so when it came… 2 years ago, we split our separate ways. Teal'c to Dakara, Daniel set his heart on going to Atlantis, Jack had gotten promoted… Even then, you stayed when you could. You only took a post on the Daedalus because no one knew what having a ZPM would do to the Hyperdrive… aside from that, both of us went to Area 51, together. The lead scientist and engineer. After you got back from Pegasus though, when you had the option of Area 51, the Daedalus, SG-1 or Atlantis…"

Harry finished for her, "I picked to go where you where, but I had several things at the SGC to do…"

"But you stayed in touch." Sam added quietly.

Harry frowned and asked, "The others?"

"No. I missed you all, and you were the only one who kept in touch… then Cam called with the offer of rejoining SG-1, and I did miss you guys."

Harry nodded and kept her from moving out of his embrace. It must have been 2 hours after everyone else left, that they finally did to work.

--

Harry thought over Sam's words as he assisted Sam with the Asgard Core and the transporters, altering them enough for them to work as a Matter Converter. He had plenty of time to think, since it was taking so long. The instructions that Thor left for them to use were intended for when they were on earth with access to industry-level production plants.

Sam was right, Harry was the only one who understood her, and was by far the closest.

Cam's hero-worship even Harry noticed, and that stopped them being all that comfortable chatting away, although in 2 years that had settled down.

Teal'c had been distracted so many times by Jaffa Politics, he was always either on a mission with SG-1 or on Dakara with either his son, Ishta and Bra'tac or within the council chambers trying to stop bad things being done by the many idiots there.

For the first year, Daniel had been quite, distracted, what with being responsible for bringing the Ori down upon them, having missed his chance to go to Atlantis, and so on. The 2nd, well he was the most adept at handling Vala in her various moods, and although he wasn't nearly as good at Harry in parrying her comments, he was her favourite target – likely because of that.

As far Vala, well, Sam just wasn't comfortable with her, even after a year.

Socially, the team didn't get to spend much time together, and in the last few months, all they got to spend were movie nights together. Outside of that, Cam generally didn't socialise, Teal'c spent his social time with Cam, both of whom kept as physically fit as they could, often involving Sodan-style sparring, Daniel and subsequently Vala spent a lot of time in his research lab. Harry though, he spent what time he could get with her, be it with her hobbies, working with her on techno things and even outside of all of that. A few times he had even gotten Sam and Dr Lam, who had gotten close to them since the prior plague outbreak, to join him on a night out, usually Harry then spent time trying to keep blokes away from them but they all had a good time there.

As the 3rd day of modifying the transporter finished, two weeks later, Harry realised that no one on the ship had done any socialising, relaxing and so on. Then again, he mused, they were still somewhat miffed with their situation.

He had to sort that out, and as his intuition was rearing it's head again, he guessed that he had to or Vala would be proven right by some of them if not all going crazy.

--

It took a few days, but Harry had gotten his plan underway. All that was left was to wait for everyone to arrive.

He was stood in what had been a cargo area. Since there hadn't been much… cargo, he had shifted what was in cargo storage area 15-H into other areas. There, Harry set up comfortable chairs taken from various crewmembers' quarters and placed them in a row, split in 2 places, so 3 people sat in the middle, and 2 to either side. And in front of the chairs was a large screen. Harry had set up a mini cinema.

As the first few stepped in, Harry smiled at them. Teal'c, Daniel and Vala entered and raised eyebrows at him. He merely waved them to their seats. Vala chose one of the 2 side ones, and pulled Daniel with her, smiling at Harry gratefully. Teal'c took the furthest chair of the middle 3 from the pair.

A few minutes later, Landry and Cam entered, and took the other 2 seats with Teal'c. Harry tried to suppress a smile at what that meant for him and Sam, who entered a minute behind Landry and Cam.

She was shocked at this. The others evidently expected something along these lines, from their knowing grins, but Sam hadn't.

"Harry?"

Harry shrugged, and waved to the two spare seats.

"You do know, Lieutenant, that we do not have any movies recorded on this ships' computers?" Landry asked.

Harry smirked. "No sir, you're wrong. Although we didn't have any when we left earth…"

Sam saw his meaning. "You mean the Asgard included movies in the knowledge base?"

"Earth ones they had recorded, yes." Harry grinned, then added, "And TV programs but I can tell you that part later."

Sam took the chair next to the wall after recovering from shock.

Daniel asked, "What movie are we watching?"

Harry made it look as though he was thinking, but in reality, he was trying to think of how much he'd bet Sam for their response. He was going to put a movie on that the others wouldn't like, but Harry and Sam would. Harry mused that Vala might like it, but then again she always said that she liked the movies they had watched.

Finally, Harry shrugged and said, "No clue. Set it to random selection." Thankfully, Harry had gotten to read _How To Lie Convincingly 101_ back in his home universe, although he had only perfected it since joining SG-1. in the dim light of the room, the others couldn't see the slight change in his face that they had learned to see when he lied.

He sat down next to Sam, and automatically the movie began to play.

Sam leaned in and asked Harry what film it was, since it looked as though it was cycling through adverts. Harry whispered back, and she smiled back, then surprised him by snuggling into him.

"Thanks." She whispered. Harry looked at her, and in the reflection of the screen in her eyes, Harry saw her amused glance at the others when the film proper came on. Harry glanced at them and saw that they were shifting about, trying to suppress groans.

On the other side, Harry did see Vala mimicking Sam though, snuggling into Daniel's side, but Harry noticed that Daniel didn't like that near as much as Harry did.

--

The next day, Harry noticed Sam's improved mood.

Especially when the others would make a stop by, supposedly to see how things were going.

They all understood the message he intended to give them the previous night – he was not happy that they were ignoring not just each other, but Sam too.

Dinner that night was better, they were all chatting nicely. Harry noticed though that Sam seemed to hold his gaze slightly longer than usual, but guessed it was just that she was grateful for what he did.

Naturally, Landry brought conversation around to business near the end.

Harry detailed their progress, then added that with most of the physical work done, all they need to finish the modifications was time, something it would take even if they had 20 scientist-engineers rather than 2. Sam can run it from there, while Harry could begin work on figuring out their long-term problem.

"Basically, I've discovered that the shielding on the Hyperdrive and Asgard Core mainframe sections aren't as we would have made them."

"What do you mean?" Cam asked.

"They're… really thin." He answered.

"So, like a nuclear vessel, thinner shielding, more radiation?"

Harry nodded. "Tomorrow I'm working on the plan to re-shield the sections. It would be slow work but it's not like we don't have time." Harry finished with a smirk, but then it faded and he continued, "Unfortunately, we don't have anything in our cargo that we can use as shielding. I will have to wait until Sam has finished turning our transporter into a Matter Converter to do any part of the job involving the shielding plates."

"Understood." Landry acknowledged.

"Now it's not going to take 70 days to _plan_ all that, so between that, a few simulations… looking at the knowledge base, I think I'll have time to run some research into things not connected to our situation."

Landry nodded.

Harry spoke after a few minutes silence, breaking the sound of monotonous eating and scraping of cutlery on plates, "There is one final thing. Since leaving earth, the only bit of relaxing we've had was movie night a few days ago."

Harry heard Cam, Landry and Daniel grumble about how that was _not relaxing_, but continued on. "I think we should do it again… once a week or something. And aside from that… we've been operating 24 hour days, but 15 hours of that is spent working on… whatever, 7 hours sleep and an hour in the morning and night for breakfast and dinner."

Teal'c spoke up for them, "Are you saying we should slow down?"

Harry shrugged, but before he could continue, Sam interrupted. "He has a point. Psychologists and Employers both typically agree that 8 hours work, 8 hours sleep and 8 hours to ourselves is generally the healthiest. For every hour of work, one extra hour to ourselves and another for sleep…"

"I'm suggesting that, okay 8 hours doing whatever it is you lot do, and 8 hours just relaxing, you know, sociallising or watching TV or so. I don't want us to get out of the time bubble, only for the IOA to receive a ship with 7 over-worked over-stressed people."

Landry nodded. "Then I suggest we do that then."

Harry nodded to them, and as soon as his plate was cleared, he got up. Sam followed him. He reached his quarters, and just raised a questioning eyebrow at Harry.

"I haven't had the chance to watch TV, or look at what the Asgard included…" Sam began.

Harry smiled. "You want to come in? There's a few programs we both like that Is in the guide."

Sam smiled, and as they sat down in front of the TV screen on the wall, Harry asked, "How does Friends sound?"

--

It had been 6 months on the ship, when Sam called them together into the Asgard Core room.

Typically, Daniel and Vala entered together, Teal'c and Cam entered, and Landry was last.

Harry operated the controls as Sam talked.

"Before I tried to build Merlins' out of phase technology, I ran a few simulations. Now, they showed that it would work. However, it didn't take into account several things that showed up as we were constructing it virtually. This is the simulation I ran last night."

The simulation showed the ship exploding.

Cam piped up, "How can that be? I thought…"

Sam nodded, but said, "The simulations didn't take into account the extra mass onboard this ship, since we finished the Matter Converter, plus the macroseconds we've lost in the months to build the device. And it would still take another 4 to complete it."

"How is that possible? I thought anything in a certain radius…" Landry began but Sam shook her head.

"No sir. Radius is limited due to the mass within that radius. Extend the radius, and the mass increases by an order of magnitude. It phases objects molecule by molecule, and the more molecules it keeps out of phase, the more power it requires."

"So just throw more power at it." Cam simplified.

"It won't work… the ZPM doesn't have near enough power." Sam told them.

"What about the Asgard Core?" Teal'c asked. "Does it not also use Zero Point energy?"

Sam nodded, but said, "even with it, it won't work. To do it so the phasing happens fast enough to phase us out before the blast hits would take far more power than we can output. We can do it with our power, just not fast enough to not get hit in the meantime."

Harry added, since they looked confused a little, "We can't activate the phase shift while in the time field, it is simply drawing too much power to allow it. Once we shut off the field, we would have point 9 6 3 seconds before the blast hits us. Point 2 is lost in the time to even automated, transfer power from the time-dilation device to the phase shift device, and another point 9 seconds at least to completely phase-shift the ship."

"1.1 second?" Cam asked.

Harry nodded.

"Okay… plan C then."

Sam shook her head. "I ran that too. If we place ourselves into the buffer and set the timer to deam us down to the planet just as the field is deactivated, we wont clear the buffer before the ship is destroyed."

"Fine, Plan D. 302's. That's how me and Harry-"

"Harry and I." Harry interrupted

"… whatever, that's how _Harry and I_, got off of the Korolev."

Sam winced. "That too. The angle we're going to be hit at, compared to the Korolev… it won't work."

"The computer's wrong." Cam insisted.

Daniel pointed out, "Both of the last two scenarios even if they'd work, don't preserve the ship or the Asgard knowledge."

Landry sighed, and inserted, "Okay, it has only been a couple months."

Vala muttered, "I have a problem with the word 'Only'… and also, 'months'…"

Harry and Sam shared a slight smile of amusement, but it was quickly lost.

"The good news is, the Asgard have provided us with some truly amazing technology."

"I like the part where they included their entire recorded catalogue of transmissions they picked up from Earth." Harry inserted. "Which is quite extensive. I've finished making it available for viewing in any quarters of this ship."

"Oh your Asgard TV?" Vala asked, smiling at the neat thing.

Harry nodded.

"I thought that…" Sam began but then shuddered. "Oh god… he actually gave you…"

Harry smiled at her. "CBS, Sci-Fi, Showtime… the whole Cable TV crew I reckon, would kill to get that deleted or get us to pay royalties for it." Then he gave her a pointed look, "And it's not so bad… You didn't have _time_ to keep up with your _Friends_ before…"

Cam knew she liked that program, and groaned at Harry's pun.

Vala asked quite timidly, "Every… show?"

Harry nodded, but pointedly told them, "No marathons."

Vala grinned and asked, "Why didn't you tell me sooner? I wouldn't have been so… bored!"

Landry muttered something about a show he had lost track of, before he got them back on track. "Colonel, please continue."

Harry avoided Vala's glare, which was beginning to make him uncomfortable.

Sam sighed as she replied to Landry, "Yes sir." Cam poked his hand up, "Cam?" Sam asked.

"Some truly… amazing technology. Just nothing to get us of this ship."

"I don't know that yet. However, with our matter converter, we can replicate food, water, oxygen… pretty much anything we need."

"Pens… Papers… Phasers… Photon Torpedoes…" Harry joked.

"If I had time to design-…" Sam started, but stopped when she realised what Harry had said. She turned to him and gave him a grin. "Oh your _good_." She mumbled as her grin faded, referring to his ability to distract her which pretty much most members of SG-1 had noticed years before.

"Just nothing that could get us a way off of this ship?" Cam asked again, his voice level but everyone could still hear the unhappy undertone.

"You've made your point son." Landry interrupted him before Cam repeated it again. "I doubt very much that Colonel Carter has scratched the surface of what is possible. Lets allow her some more time."

Landry turned and left, followed by Teal'c and Daniel, leaving Vala, whom turned to Harry and asked, "Will you show me how to get Asgard TV in my room?" with a hopeful smile that somehow also promised revenge if he didn't show her.

Harry nodded. "Sure… Asgard TV here we come." Harry joked and followed her out.

"Great… Another fine mess Sam." Sam muttered, and almost winced when she realised she had quoted another program she had recently watched with Harry.

--

**A/N:** Largest chapter to date at 4,904 words. w00t. I've been using a timeline i put together for a few things. You may have noticed that I've... _altered_ certain events around to a longer inside-the-field timeline. 6 months instead of 2 weeks, and so on. Well let's just say that I took the info about that more-power-for-more-mass thing and the idea of a matter converter to mean, they get more mass onto the ship... and quicker phase-shift, much more power... Sam didn't take into account any extra mass nor the quick-thing. She's smart, but she does overlook a few things at times. And as for the whole Sam's-not-close-to-the-others thing... it makes sense in a way. She really is uncomfortable with Vala when Vala's in her "Oh hey i used to be a con artist" moods, Daniel was dead-set on going to Atlantis, pardon the daniel-esque pun. Then, as i said, he feels guilty for bringing the Ori down on the galaxy. even in season 10, most of his time is with Vala, i think. Teal'c... well he did seem to spend more time than what's onscreen on Dakara - he couldn't just leave his position outright without giving Gerak more leeway, and then there was the chaos after Gerak became a prior/died/so on... And I also presume that Teal'c would spend some time with Rya'c and Ishta and Bra'tac... Cam, well he does have this Hero-worship thing going on, and the way i interpreted what happened in the actual episode Unending, was like his last vestiges of hero-worship faded. And the split-thing between season 8 and 9, makes sense. Harry goes to Area 51, then there he gets temp Chief Engineer job (instead of novak, due to Harry's extensive history with the Asgard which I'm slowly revealing.) but after returning from Atlantis he is busy with some more things which I'm going to surprise you lot with, at the SGC, such as catching up with Dr Weir who - I'm going to be honest now, Harry didn't like, since Weir was a bit of a politician back in Lost City/New Order.  
He's got a whole new view on the woman after the Seige pt3.  
So yeah, Harry was going to go back to A51 because that's where Sam was, but Sam rejoined SG-1 after Beachhead, so when HArry's stuff he had to do is over, he sticks around. Basically, Harry and Sam are near-enough joined at the hip already. And you really don't want to know how I get Harry and Dr Lam to be friends too. (just after The Fourth Horseman, that long since Harry missed Janet.)

Ages - the age they turn during each season (Sam/Harry): Season 5 32/18 season 6 33/19 season 7 34/20 season 8 35/21 season 9 36/22 season 10 37/23. I start at Season 5 since there's that whole supernova from a black hole thing... hint hint.


	7. Something Nice

**The Unending Odyssey  
****Part 2 – Chapter 2**

**"Something Nice"**

Harry wondered how he got into this mess. Certain areas of the Hyperdrive section were only accessible by venturing from outside… as in, _Outside__ the ship_.

As it was, he was walking up from the airlock outside the port hanger pod, thanking that magnetic boots really did exist in some manner.

He winced at the sluggish way he moved. He was somewhat smaller than Sam, which meant that the spacesuits didn't fit him right. They chaffed his armpits.

Inches above his head, floating in the vacuum with him were 2-inch thick alloy hull plating. Harry had made use of the matter converter to create an alloy similar to the one Asgard hard used, a combination of Trinium, Neutronium and Naquadah. Only this also had Carbon in the mix. This somehow made the plating crystal-like, and slightly transparent.

Following him along was a space-version of Deep Sea Remote Control UAV's. meaning, instead of fans, it used directional thrusters to move and spin.

Thanks to Naquadah generators however, it wasn't quite so short-lived as it's ocean cousins, and nicely provided light for Harry.

2 similar robots were bringing up the rear pulling larger amounts of the plating, which were different in thickness.

It took him 2 hours to get into position.

As he reached the hatch that would let him in, he radioed in, "I'm at the Access Hatch. Permission to unseal airlock."

Sam came over the radio, "Granted, Hyperdrive Section is sealed and the atmosphere vented."

Harry used his wrist-mounted torch to find the manual lock, and it took him a minute to turn it, unsealing the airlock.

"Airlock unsealed, Opening with caution."

Harry did so as he said that. The access hatch, slightly bigger than him, split into 4 sections, which then split into 2 sections each, and disappeared within the dark chamber. The light space UAV repositioned to shine plenty of light into the area.

Harry found that he'd have to jump down.

"Making my way into the section." He said, before stepped carefully into the hole, his momentum slow. As his arms passed the sides, he gave an extra push, and he lowered to the floor several metres away steadily. He barely had to bend his knees as he reached the floor, and his boots automatically re-engaged. The space UAV followed in from behind, while the 2-inch thick shielding plate had stayed outside.

He shone his light through the maze of technology and piping.

"What do you see?" Sam asked.

"It's dark, there were lights here last time… hold on one second." Harry paused as he tapped on an arm control pad linked to the space UAV. It's light increased in coverage and power.

He looked at the myriad of devices in the 2-story chamber that stretched from one side of the central hull to the other side. It was the reason for adding the 'plate' to the design, armor.

He saw little space between them and the walls.

"Sam, It's bad. I can't shield the section."

--

Back in the Asgard Core room, Harry stood at the Core control console. Behind it, in between the console station and the wall screen Sam stood looking rather disappointed. Behind Harry was the rest of the motley crew.

Harry turned to them, and sighed.

"I can't shield it."

Cam frowned, and said, "Be we have plating stacked in the port hanger…"

"I know, but… there just isn't enough _room_ for me to fit in." Harry told him.

"So how did you and the Asgard do whatever you did?" Vala asked.

"Remember, we were in an atmospheric bubble while they also fitted the externally-mounted pieces, like Weapons emitters. We didn't need to vent the section, because externally there was air, no danger of rushing air. That meant no one had to wear those bulky EVA suits. If we were on earth, we'd fix it."

"So, we fix it on earth when all is said and done." Cam replied.

Sam shook her head. "But I discovered something else."

Harry turned to the console and tapped a few things, bringing up a diagram of some wave thing.

"This energy waveform… our Hyperdrive is dumping out way more than it _should_ be, this you know. The fact is, I can only add an inch of shielding to the section, and while it would, in conjunction with some modifications to the Hyperdrive, reduce the flood of energy down to a trickle, we don't know how accurate those Motherships' sensors are."

"So what now?" Daniel asked.

Harry thought for a second, before replying, "We come up with a new plan."

"Great. So what is it?" Daniel continued.

Harry looked at Sam, and she looked at him…

"We… don't have one yet." Sam answered reluctantly.

Cam shot her a slight glare, and muttered, "Great… I'm stuck on this ship with 2 _geniuses_ and they don't know how to fix our problem…" and stomped out.

"I'm sure you'll think of something." Landry said, before he too left.

"Indeed, I have every confidence in you both." Teal'c assured them, and then, he too, left the room.

"What if you just, I don't know… turn back time? Or something?" Vala suggested.

Sam shook her head, but Harry fielded answering that. "Even if I still had my time-turner, It'd be useless. We'd still get stuck in the loop."

Vala just looked at him blankly, before she walked off muttering about not knowing much of Harry.

Daniel gave him a shrewd look. "Even if you still had?"

Harry sighed, and glanced at Sam, who simply said, "You should tell him."

Harry nodded, and said, "I kind of… cheated."

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked.

"I had a time-turner… a small device to turn back time by an hour per 'turn', to attend numerous sessions with professors back at Uni. And, I used it so that Sometimes, when I was off world, I'd also… be on earth studying some Engineering…" Harry shifted a little.

"So sometimes, there were 2 of you walking around?" Daniel asked with an incredulous frown.

Harry sighed, and corrected, "Or more…"

"Or more?" Daniel asked in shock.

"Well anyway, I lost that during my stint on the Daedalus…"

"_Lost_ lost, or _broke_ lost?"

Harry grinned slightly, and said, "_Lost_ lost."

"So somewhere in Pegasus, there's a device floating around that could let someone travel through time?"

Harry shook his head. "It's probably hidden away on the Daedalus still. I hid it away when I got onboard, and forgot where I put it when we got back from Pegasus a month later."

Daniel looked at Sam, and asked, "You knew about this?"

Sam grinned unashamedly. "Of course I did. You really think it wouldn't have gone unnoticed that Harry is on mission _and_ at the Academy, during his time there?"

Daniel sighed. "Alright, I get the point."

--

After several nights of generally sitting around thinking of their problem interspersed with research and project-doing, Harry decided to make his way to the Gym. He had been neglecting his body, and had a right time trying to shift the shield plates between the hanger and the cargo area he put them in.

As he entered, he spotted Cam and Teal'c sparring Sodan-style, and Sam was off to the side, running on a treadmill but watching the two in curiosity.

Harry stepped onto the treadmill next to Sam's, and as he began to do a walk-warm up, Sam interrupted, slowing her's down to match speed, "Here it comes, like clockwork."

Harry looked over, and as Sam snapped her fingers, he noticed a slight change in the ship, before it disappeared. And whatever it was, affected Cam, he tripped over his own feet.

"Like clockwork my arse… I felt that sudden increase in the AG field." He turned to Sam to glare. She stared back, unsuccessful in putting up an air of innocence.

After a few seconds, she shrugged, and pointed back to Cam, "Well Cam fights harder when he stumbles."

Indeed, Cam did fight harder, Harry noted. His swings were more forceful, and Teal'c was on the defensive. Cam may have had training in the style, and then taught Teal'c, but he had only had several _hours_, not _days_ of training.

When Teal'c grabbed the staff and held it in place, staring as he was at Cam wide-eyed, Harry noticed something else.

Harry glanced at Sam with a frown, who was also frowning at the scene. So Harry wasn't the only one to notice how angry Cam was lately.

Shortly after, Cam left, followed shortly thereafter by Teal'c.

For an hour Harry and Sam ran on the treadmills, pumped a few weights and generally exercised.

As they left, Harry spoke again. "So, I saw a Cello in the Core room."

Sam gave him a smirk, and replied, "I saw you setting a schedule for the next 3 months of Sci-Fi programs you're going to watch."

Harry shrugged, "So I'm a nut, what can I say?"

Sam nodded, and answered his original, hinted question, "I've always wanted to learn to play the Cello."

"I prefer violins." Harry commented. He didn't, but then again he didn't dislike them either.

"You know how to play?" Sam asked, her doubt heard in her voice.

"Nope, but could do with learning."

Sam grinned. "It'll keep you away from too much TV at least."

"Oh? Do I detect a hint of resentment, Colonel Samantha Carter?" Harry asked playfully.

"And if you do, Lieutenant?" She asked challengingly.

Harry noticed the glint in her eyes, so he answered, "Then I shall have to relieve you of the reason for this resentment."

"And, _dear sir_, How would you do that?" Sam asked somewhat sarcastically.

As they neared Sam's quarters, Harry decided it was now or never.

"Maybe Dinner, just the two of us?"

Sam stopped, shocked at what he said, although only a little showed, in her eyes.

"No?" Harry asked, trying to hide his disappointment.

"Yes." Sam corrected. "I'd love to." She smiled, and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Harry barely noticed as she went into her quarters. To the empty corridor, he agreed, "So would I."

--

Well, Harry wanted to make it a special dinner, and he knew about the Atmosphere bubble generators, (Basically a force field generator, but just set to keep air in,) ways to heat said area…

The day after he asked her to dinner, Harry went to the Knowledge base before Daniel did, and locked the door.

He stepped up to the pedestal, and the cylindrical holographic projection appeared around him.

"Library, access technology schematic databank. Search parameter, force fields, keywords: Atmospheric force field generator."

Barely a second passed before a single file faded into prominence on the projection. Harry made a pulling motion, as though he was pulling a stack of files towards him, and the file mimicked the movement. Harry waved his hands outward, causing the rest of the projection to fade.

Harry looked over the schematics, smiled, and asked, "Library; Copy current Open file to Asgard Core Room Console, and encrypt the file, log under the filename, 'Films that Daniel Hates.' Decryption trigger Passphrase, "Robson Diner."

A second passed, and the projection mimicked the file being copied and sent elsewhere, quite literally, the 'copied file' becoming jumbled and seemingly flying into the back wall.

"End Session." Harry spoke, and stepped away from the pedestal, and left.

He didn't get to access the file until Sam had left the Core room, so Harry generally avoided the room, with only a few check-ins to keep Sam up on his progress with one of his projects.

--

After she finished and left, Harry entered the Core room, and opened the file.

Within seconds, he set the matter converter/transporter to automatically assemble the pieces and beam them to where he was going to set it. The transporter would be so accurate, that all he'd have to do was go out there, hook it up to one of the external power ports, and activate it. While it began to work, Harry began to construct something else virtually. A table, with heat generator and AG field generator in the base. The latter, since it is merely creating a anti-gravity field orientated the same as the ships' internal field, well, it wouldn't have problems reminiscent of previous messing around with said AG fields.

When he was done an hour later, it too was made and beamed into position, along with suitable chairs.

One last thing that he did was to materialise a remote control device that he carried with him as he left for the airlocks, and put on a EVA suit. He strapped the remote control to his suited arm.

Outside, he hooked up the power supply, and sure enough, within seconds a force field flash/speckled into existence.

Harry tapped a sequence, and almost immediately, various flaps opened, Air streaming out, filling the area within minutes with breathable oxygen. But the readout still showed the area to be quite cold. Harry sorted that out by beaming in several heaters he had prepared before hand, the kind you have out on a porch, only built by the Asgard Core/Matter converter, as such, quite safe and more energy efficient. He turned them on full, and set the upper temperate limit, so they would maintain a specific temperature in the area.

He smiled, walked over to the table, set beaming co-ordinates into memory, and beamed back to the airlock.

He returned a short time later, space-suit-less, but the heaters had only got it to tolerable cold by then. He had with him various things to set the place. Table clothe, and so on.

By the time he was done, he had taken several hours, and it was into the evening, ship time… just past 7.

Just time enough to cook food and ready himself. He remembered just in time to record co-ordinates to beam the food in too.

--

Harry put on his best clothes. Food was plated and in an oven set to keep them warm, and he had set the transporter to beam the food directly to the table on his command. He made sure he could pull his sleeves over the remote device easily, without revealing it.

He sighed, as he looked at himself in the mirror. He tried to remember if there was anything else to do…

He gave up after a minute. He was sure there was something he had forgotten to do…

He shrugged it off, and as he set off for Sam's Quarters, he recalled earlier that morning when Sam had asked if he was serious about asking her to dinner.

--

Harry nervously entered the Core room. Sam looked up at him and smiled at him.

She seemed to notice his nervousness though, and asked, "Last night… were you serious?"

Harry almost chickened out, but as someone once said to him, he dragged his inner Gryffindor lion out kicking and screaming. "Yeah…"

"Don't worry, I'd love to have dinner with you." Sam told him. "I mean, we've been to restaurants numerous times…"

Harry nodded with a relieved smile, but corrected her, "That was usually as a group… Like with Daniel, Vala or Carolyn."

Sam had to tease. "Harry… are you saying this isn't just the two of us?"

Harry stuttered for a moment, before he sighed at her. "You're evil."

"You're not that smart if you didn't know that by now." Sam joked.

"Hardy har har." Harry sarcastically replied.

As he sidled up, she asked, "So, where are we going to have dinner? I mean, there's not that many private places on this ship, even with just the 7 of us."

Harry nodded, and began to think.

"Harry?" Sam prodded. Harry didn't hear her, he was busy thinking. "Harry?" she tried again, this time physically too.

"Hmm? Oh… just thinking about where… I think I know a nice spot. Perfectly private…" Harry informed her, and asked, "9 alright?"

Sam nodded, but asked, "Why not the traditional 7?"

Harry deflected with, "Well, I'd like to make sure that everything's ready, and the others aren't… around."

Sam nodded, but was suspicious. "Come on, tell me? Please?"

Harry shook his head. She slowly approached him, and asked again. Harry made a zipped lips motion with his fingers.

Sam pouted for a second, before she got an evil gleam. "I'll lock you out of your Sci-Fi programs…"

Harry just raised an eyebrow, and commented, "Well, I'll just have to make do with the few other programs I like."

"Sci-Fi isn't the only genre you watch?" Sam asked incredulously before she realised what she said.

Harry gave her an amused grin, and backing away slowly, he replied, "You're not that smart if you didn't know that by now."

Harry ran as soon as the last word left his lips. Behind him, he heard Sam's gasp of outrage, and promptly chased him.

As Harry ran through the corridors, laughing his head off, he passed some of the others, Landry in the make-shift garden, watering plants. Harry gasped out "Hey sir" as he passed by the open door, and changed directions when he reached a junction in the corridor.

Sam caught up to him in the Gym, having taken a short-cut after she guessed where he was going.

When he almost ran right into her, as it was they did bump slightly as he stumbled to a stop, he whined, "No cheating… using the transporter… oh come on I had no chance!"

Sam grinned evilly at him, and slowly moved towards him. He backed away. She did so again, and told him, "That was the point."

"Wha… haha... HAHAHA… HAHAHAHA OW! Gi… GIVE!"

--

As Harry approached her door, he gave a quick sigh, ran his fingers through his hair; short as it was, hair gel worked a treat in keeping it tamed and slightly spiky. He looked down and thought he saw lint on his shirt, but didn't get anything with his fingers that time.

After a few minutes of trying to make sure he was presentable, he was about to knock when the door opened to reveal an amused Sam…

And then Harry's brain shut down upon seeing her, what she was wearing…

All he could think of even after a minute, was _Holy Shit, I think I've died and gone to heaven, Because I'll be damned if Sam isn't an Angel_.

When he snapped out of it, Sam was beaming at him, a glint of success in her eyes.

He drunk in her appearance. She wore a red dress that was so form fitting that _he_ was having trouble breathing, matching red high hells, tights… and since her dress straps were so thin, he knew she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Harry?" she spoke quietly.

"You're beautiful." He told her, and was barely able to keep his voice level.

"Thank you." She replied, and looked him up and down. "You clean up pretty well yourself."

Harry smiled, half-turned and held out his right arm for her to grasp. She did so, and He led her a short way to a secluded room.

She looked around, and frowned. "I don't see tables."

Harry smiled, and answered to her unspoken question, "This is just a stop along the trip."

"You're not having me walk all over the ship are you?"

Harry chuckled lightly, but shook his head. He sidled to behind her, and whispered into her ears, "Close your eyes." As he pulled back, he rolled up his sleeve slightly, took a glance, and put his finger over the trigger button that would set the transporter to beam them after a 5 second count.

"Alright." She said, and 2 seconds later, he put his hands in front of her eyes so she wouldn't both be blinded by the beam, and to stop her seeing their destination should she be cheating.

She giggled, but stopped when she felt and heard the whine of the transporter.

When they materialised, she asked, "Alright, Where are we? It's comfortably warm… and is that a breeze?"

Harry chuckled lightly again, and said, "Alright, walk with me, 5 paces forward… Half-turn left…"

Harry smiled as he finished, "Open your eyes." He pulled his hands away, and waited.

A minute later, she whispered, "You sweet man."

She turned and pulled him into a tight hug.

He wondered what was happening when he heard some sniffles, before he realised she was crying. He pulled back slightly, and was about to ask what was wrong.

He didn't get the chance…

And in his head he remembered something that was said years ago to him before he forgot what it was.

As it was, Cassie had asked him, 'Back on your world, where kisses really that explosive?'

Well, for him at least, he now had an answer.

--

Cam frowned at the lights that were glowing slightly brighter then they should, before settling down.

--

**A/N:** I am now grinning like an idiot at that last scene. No, it's not magic. Something else, but I'm going to cover that when i get to seaosn 9/10 in The Fifth Member. And a nice bit of continuity, don't you think?

As for where on the hull - the sloped section of the port hanger pod, so that they don't see the Ori ships, nor do they see the rest of the ship. The force field generators are on the horizontal and vertical pieces, just out of view.

I'm missing the reviews too. pwease? review? Chapter 3 is ready to be posted. I won't post for a week, gives me time to journey on ahead.


	8. A New Couple and a Year In

**The Unending Odyssey  
****Part 2 – Chapter 3**

**"A new couple and a Year In."**

When they parted, Harry had barely looked her in the eyes questioningly, for less than a second, when he initiated the next, deeper kiss.

Minutes later, they separated and took big gulps of air.

"Wow." They both commented with a whisper.

Sam noticed something, and grinned at him.

Harry grinned back.

It may sound cheesy, but they really didn't need to say anything to one another about it, to understand each other.

After minutes of this, Sam asked, "How long?"

Harry smiled in reminiscence, and answered, "When I realised… at my 18th." Sam raised an eyebrow, so he answered fully, "But long before then. Before I even wondered about my education…"

Harry's tone let her know something, and she asked, for confirmation, "You put so much effort because-"

"Yes." Harry told her.

"Then why did you join the Air Force? I mean… regs and all that."

Harry sighed and his grin faded, but he didn't let go of her. "That was more discipline than anything else… but it did mean many at the SGC recognised my part on SG-1. Before that, they all thought I was just some kid getting in on a sympathy ticket."

"It was never that, Harry."

"I joined because of you, you know."

"SG-1?"

"Yeah."

"But you were _kept_ on because of your merits, not out of sympathy."

Harry nodded, and hugged her tight. He smelled her hair, and pulled away and asked, "Strawberry? I thought that was just something in romance novels…" he stopped at her smile.

"Well, not always." She told him, then pulled him back in, but not for a hug.

It was about half an hour later that Harry remembered the food.

--

The next afternoon, Harry was in the gym, sparring with Teal'c. the 6th time he was knocked down in 5 minutes, Teal'c asked from the floor, "You are in better spirits than usual, Harry. May I ask, what the reason is?"

Harry nodded, and as he held a hand out for the Jaffa for the 7th time, Teal'c asked again, "What is the reason?"

"Can't tell you, but feel free to ask again anytime."

That was when Teal'c finally got in a punch that knocked Harry down.

"Indeed." Teal'c merely replied.

--

"Okay, what gives?" Cam asked.

All but Landry were at the table, eating, and Cam had interrupted Daniel's musings about the Asgard's genetic modifications history.

"What?" Harry asked absently.

"You and Sam have been grinning since we got here, and from what Teal'c told me earlier, you were _beating_ him at _sparring_. And this is Teal'c, he goes down for no shrimp."

Harry scowled at the Colonel, although his smile hadn't faded, and asked, "Who you calling shrimp?" Harry grinned, and added, "Forrest?"

Silence. Everyone stared at Harry for his comment. Harry had never made the Forrest Gump jokes to Cam's face before, although Cam knew he made them.

"Touché." Cam merely replied after a minute.

Query deflected, the rest settled back into conversation. Cam however, occasionally shot looks at Harry and Sam. Neither realised that Cam saw the occasional glances they shared.

"All they wanted was to live a little longer." Daniel finished.

Cam looked at him, and Daniel continued. "They, resequenced their DNA… cured most of the diseases they suffered. Even after the first 10 generations though, they still… suffered from their version of the common cold… but one fatal mistake, and they had doomed their entire race."

"Mistake?" Cam asked.

"They removed the wrong sequence from the next generation of clones. Gradually an entire section of their sequences deteriorated through the clone generations, until they could no longer reproduce sexually. By then there were no original Asgard bodies around that they could study to fix the problem Directly. Since then it's been one attempted fix after another problem.

Harry nodded, and added, "It was a godsend that Heimdall discovered Pre-cloning Asgard in cryogenic stasis when she did."

"I read that one," Cam commented. He looked at Daniel, and asked, "Hadn't you died, like the week before or something?"

Daniel shrugged and nodded.

"You read all the reports." Harry joked. "Not just a few that that one happened to be part of."

Cam just raised an eyebrow.

"Anyway, the time I spent with the Asgard, they took the time to study human anatomy more in-depth than Loki had. Since I was willing, they could do more intensive scans, and-"

"Anal probes?" Cam asked.

Harry frowned at the colonel. He had been getting a weird vibe from the guy all day. "Ha ha very funny," Harry deadpanned, then continued, "Anyway, their genetic resequencing technology has become… more refined since the original clone was produced. It allowed them to completely remove on of my 'M' genes from every cell in my body, and only that one they chose. Completely Harmless."

"At the same time they studied you." Daniel added, to get Harry to continue.

Harry nodded, "Yeah. Certain things in my genome, aside from that whole magic thing, increased various aspects of my brain. You know my brain runs just about 4 percent above normal? It used to be 2 percent, except when I cast spells, which would increase for as long as I held a spell, 25 percent. But since they removed that gene, the requirement of jumping percentages was removed, but the potential was still there. If I push myself, it can go to 10 percent above normal, but that's dangerous for me, since I don't have my magic to assist in channelling the strain into something metaphysical."

"What, What?" Vala interrupted. "Spells?"

Harry frowned, then realised. "Oh, yeah. I was a wizard."

"But, those things…" she asked unsurely.

"Is something different… " Harry replied. "Anyway, that 4 percent gives me an increased capacity to learn, retain and remember information. With 2 percent increase, I did my high-school education in just 2 years… 4 percent? Well, I'm not all that sure, but I think I can read much quicker than most people I've met."

"Other than your mind, what else?" Vala asked.

Harry would have answered, but Sam did for him. "When he first joined SG-1… he wasn't as fit… I mean, athletically, than he is now…"

Vala looked between them, catching Sam's verbal trip.

"It took a lot of effort, but my body is easier to maintain at a particular fitness level than someone else would find."

"Such as?"

"Well, my muscles don't deteriorate like other peoples."

"You mean, you could get huge muscles, and they wont go away no matter how much you exercise?" Vala asked.

"No, they just take longer to do so. I'd say, instead of 40 weights every day to maintain a high level, I just do 30, every 2 days…"

"What about injuries?"

Harry shook his head. "Little improvement, but as you know, I do tend to spend days in the infirmary."

Sam grinned at him, and told Vala, "He's as bad now as Daniel was when we first started."

"Hey…" Daniel and Harry began to protest, but looked at each other for a moment.

"Alright, so maybe I was bad…" Daniel said, as Harry also said, "So trouble was attracted to me…"

Daniel shook his head at it, while Harry mock-glared at Sam.

"Now, now. No marital arguments at the table." Vala joked.

They both looked at her in shock, and asked, "How did you know-"

Vala went wide-eyed.

"Wait…" Harry began.

"So you didn't…" Sam continued.

Vala shook her head.

"Isn't he a little young, Sam?" Cam asked.

Sam looked at him with a frown.

"Isn't she a little old for you Harry?" Vala also asked, mimicking Cam on purpose.

Harry sighed, and sarcastically replied, "_Hello_…. Time-dilation field. Do you see anyone closer to my age on this ship? And I'm not counting the men before you suggest it." Harry added, stopping her making the comment that Cam was younger than Sam.

"I'm-" Vala began, but Harry cut her off by holding his hand up, giving an obvious glance to Daniel, then a pointed look at her again. She smiled and stayed quiet.

"Sam?" Cam asked, getting everyone's attention back to his question. He was clearly frustrated, Vala and Harry had took even Sam's attention.

Sam shook her head, and replied, "It doesn't matter."

"He's a _Lieutenant_-" Cam began, but Harry cut him off.

"I've known Sam for close to 6 years." Harry began, and stopped to calm down, before he added, "For only 3 of those years were I in the military."

"He's my best friend." Sam declared.

Daniel and Teal'c raised eyebrows, but that was about it.

Cam however, was shocked, and looked to the others for help, but found none.

Vala asked, "I may be a… _little_ slow, but you two being best friends isn't surprising…"

They looked at her, and so she explained. "I mean, they spend most of their time in each other's company, and they're both scientists/engineers… They're both _geniuses_. It doesn't take another genius to see that they're suited."

If they all weren't look at her, they would have looked at her. She finished, "For what it's worth, I'm on your side."

"Thanks." Sam muttered.

"Ah… me too." Daniel said immediately after Vala elbowed him sharply.

"Me three." Teal'c added with a slight smile, but they all then looked at Cam.

He seemed to think it over, before he raised his hands in surrender. "Alright… Alright, fine."

With that, Cam stood up, and took his tray with him.

"I'm not all that sure but, Lieutenant is.. 2 ranks below Colonel?" Vala asked.

"Yes. I'm '1st' Lieutenant, also called Full Lieutenant, most just call 1st and 2nd's, Lieutenants. 1st is higher than 2nd, and then it goes, Captain, Major, Lieutenant Colonel, Colonel (also called, Full-bird Colonel,) Brigadier General, Major General, Lieutenant General…"

"Right… Anyway. I wish you two luck." Vala said, then pulled Daniel away as she left the room.

"He doesn't stand a chance, does he?" Harry asked Sam.

"Nope." She answered and stared after them with an amused grin.

Teal'c stood up. "For what it is worth, I wish you all the best." He also added.

Harry nodded in thanks, and in silences, Teal'c also left.

That left Harry and Sam alone, staring into each others eyes.

After a moment, Harry got up, and went around the table to her side. He knelt down, and asked, "Samatha Carter, would you do me the honor of courting me?"

Sam smiled, nodded, and pulled him into a searing kiss.

--

It was 10 months into the Time-Dilation field and Daniel was showing the first signs of giving in to Vala's advances, Sam and Harry were enjoying themselves although they hadn't progressed past one particular stage, Teal'c had taken to writing about his life, and Landry had improved the garden, making a full hydroponics bay that he tended. Occasionally someone would walk in to find him holding pictures of his ex-wife and daughter.

They all found at least some semblance of happiness. All except one.

Cam had taken to flying a 302 around the Odyssey once a week, and while he stuck close to the hull, slow speeds, so as not to exit the time-bubble, each time he took a 302 out, he took it closer to the edge.

He increasingly got frustrated on the ship. Most of the time, someone could then find him just sitting in a 302.

The only person he seemed to socialise with, was Teal'c, and that was because every time Cam missed the weekly Movie Night, Teal'c would drag him out of his bubble for a bit of meditation, sparring, and a movie.

If he weren't so serious, Harry would have verbalised a joke about Cam's _preferences_, but didn't.

While Cam didn't socialise, he didn't avoid anyone when they went to him… except Sam and Harry.

No one was sure exactly why Cam didn't like their relationship, though Harry suspected that the age and rank thing was merely a cover for something else.

Even Landry had supported them, and had told them that that he was surprised it hadn't happened sooner – he even expected it to happen before they even received the Asgard's summons.

Then again, Landry explained why to Harry in private, told him how Carolyn hadn't exactly been that happy at the SGC until he, Harry, offered to take the two ladies for a night out. That had become a fortnightly event, not just a nightclub, but restaurant. Landry admitted that Carolyn had asked him to even suggest a relationship, but Landry said no on the grounds of what his superiors would say when they found out.

It was also when Landry and Harry had this talk, that they finally cleared the air between them, and explained.

"The Ori Motherships were firing their pulse weapons, our shields were collapsing under the strain. I had to take us into Hyperspace. I'll be honest, I didn't think it would take _that_ long to get out… for what it's worth, I'm sorry."

Harry nodded in understanding.

After that, everyone (except, of course, Cam) noticed that Harry wasn't avoiding the General, and guessed correctly that what was done was done and they were putting it behind them.

--

Everyone was gathered on the bridge. Only Landry had gone there often, so everyone was a bit solemn at re-entering the place they should have been, engaged in battle.

Landry was looking out of the viewport. He sighed and turned to face them all.

"It's been an interesting year for us. It has been a sad one, and a joyful one. A frustrating one, and a freeing one. Car-…" Landry stopped, and looked at everyone, before he restarted, but instead of using surnames or ranks, he instead used their first names. "Samantha. You've had no success with any of our ideas. We very well could be here for the next few years of our lives. Let us hope that they are not sad ones or frustrating ones." With this, he glanced at Cam, who got the message. "And may the next few years be just as joyful and freeing." He paused again, but this time, he did so to collect himself.

"Up until now, we have mostly composed ourselves in a military fashion." Landry glanced at Harry and Sam, who were in a half-embrace. "It seems, that that is rather limiting, considering our circumstances. So, I would like it if, everyone just dropped it all. From now on, I'm Hank, not Sir, not General. It gets rather tiring when you've been in the service for as long as I have."

With that, _Hank_ stepped to the side, and Cam stepped into his place. He avoided looking at any of them. "As you know, I find this whole thing… frustrating. We should be out there, fighting the Ori and living our lives, not being trapped on a starship. I'ld like to apologise for my behaviour over the last few months…" he looked up, and finished, "especially to you both, Harry, Sam. I… was jealous that you could continue your lives, and, a little angry, since… you're the two mostly likely to be able to come up with something that can get us out of it…"

The two nodded their acceptance of his apology, although neither showed if they forgave him. What he said still sounded, to Harry's ears, like excuses covering a truth Cam didn't want to admit to himself.

"That's, all I have to say." Cam finished, and stepped aside.

Vala took his position, and looked at Daniel with a wink. "Well, I'm rather glad… in a way. Sure, we're all going just a tad _crazy_," Vala grinned and winked at Cam, then she continued "but at least two good things came out of this. Not the least of which, the relationship between our favourite scientists." Sam and Harry smiled in thanks at her. She continued, "But, I finally tied Daniel down!" Vala finished with a cheeky grin at said tied man.

Harry rolled his eyes.

Vala returned to Daniel's side, and without prompting, for once, the man put his arm around Vala, making her beam up at him.

Teal'c took the place. "I have been blessed knowing the peoples of Earth for 11 long years. Co-… _Sam_… _Daniel_, it has been a wonder knowing you both. _Hank_," Teal'c tried, and smiled as he corrected, "Landry… _Cameron_, It has been an honor knowing you for 3 of those years." Then he turned to Vala. "While we first met 3 years ago also, we have only known you for 2. In those 2 years, I have seen you grow from a… con artist after a quick buck, as our friends on earth say, to a kind-hearted member of SG-1, usually, not letting us get down. You have had a rough time of it, and it has been an honor to know someone with the strength of character to survive that." Teal'c bowed to her. His speech had Vala holding back tears.

Teal'c turned to Harry. "In you, Harry, I once saw a child who could control forces that false gods pretended to wield. But over time, I saw that I was wrong. You were no child. You were young, but had a wisdom beyond your years. And yet, when you joined Sg-1, we barely knew each other… But you helped me, in ways even Master Bra'tac admitted he could not. And since then, you have proven that you deserve your place on SG-1, despite, bumps along the way. After a few years on SG-1, I thought no one could even comprehend how difficult the adjustment from service as a Jaffa to being a member of Stargate Command. Jonas Quinn understood how it was to be an outsider, walking in. But you, Harry, understood at a deeper level. We are alike in many ways, Harry Potter. It has been an honor to help you become the Warrior you are today." Teal'c stepped back.

Harry let go, as Sam stepped over to also give a speech.

"11 years… has it really been that long?" She asked Teal'c and Daniel rhetorically. "It sometimes seems like yesterday that I'm getting ready to go into the briefing room… ready to give Colonel O'Neill a barb about… oh yes, 'Just because my reproductive organs are on the outside instead of the inside, doesn't mean I can't handle whatever you can handle.' I can still clearly remember the first time I met you, Daniel, and when Teal'c turned, and came over to our side. As Jack said, the moment you went from Vader to Anakin."

Teal'c lightly chuckled at the joke Jack had once made, since Star Wars was his favourite movie.

"And I can also quite clearly, remember when you appeared to us, Harry." Sam said, amused.

"We haven't heard that one." Landry said for himself, Cam and Vala.

"He appeared, with tattered clothes barely covering everything… important." Sam licked her lips seductively at him, making him groan. "Mid-air, and fell to the floor." She finished with a chuckle.

Then, she sighed, and said to Cam. "I remember when we first met. I was awarding you the Medal of Honor. You saved our butts over Antartica." She smirked, and finished, "You were a wreck."

She turned to Landry, and said, "I knew of your reputation before I knew you… I remember how you just smirked at Cam when I entered the Briefing room, 2 years ago, like you knew. I didn't know you though. After getting to know Carolyn, I got to know you." She paused to think, but shook her head. "It was an honor."

Then she turned to Vala. "I'll be honest," she began. Vala groaned. "No, It's good… really…"

"Sure." Vala mumbled.

"Like Teal'c said. I've seen you put up with some shit." Sam supplied succinctly. Everyone snorted at that. "And I've seen you handle it like no other… With Humor, Sarcasm and Wit. But when they failed you, you showed the real you. The Kind-hearted woman who…" She paused, looked at Daniel, mumbled "Sorry," and then continued, "Won his heart long ago."

Daniel groaned at her telling of his secret.

"Really?" Vala asked them both. Daniel glared at Sam.

"Some think that that happened way back on the Prometheus…" Sam suggested.

Vala's eyes widened and she grinned up at Daniel. "Oh, good memories."

"No… much _much_, later." Daniel denied.

Sam turned to Harry. "7 years we've known each other. 7 years, you've been a ear to talk to, a mind to bounce idea's off of,"

"Oh, the bruises." Harry joked.

Sam shook her head, but was smiling at his pun. "You've been there for the people near and dear to me, and you've been there for me. A shoulder to cry on, there to cheer me up… someone I could talk to."

Cam was feeling a bit shamed at this point, they could hear Sam's emotions in her voice.

"7 long, wonderful years." Sam said, and her voice began to quiver when she continued, "Through the good, and the bad… I guess what I'm trying to say…" she paused, took a deep breath, and said with feeling, "I Love you."

Sam moved forward and Harry kissed her, pulling her into a tight hug as he did.

A minute later, they let go, and Daniel took the position.

"It's been one hell of a ride. Going from danger to danger. Before the SG-C, I lost Sara to my own obsession with proving I was right about the pyramids. On Abydos, I met and married Sha're… but then she was taken by the Goa'uld. After years of searching, we found her. But… we had to kill her." Daniel looked down, but after a moment, looked back up. "Sara came back, and I thought we could try again. But then it turned out, she too, had been taken by a Goa'uld… Then I died. Over the years, I've come to have low expectations on relationships, involving me anyway… And here Vala comes along. She amuses and Perturbs me within seconds like neither Sara nor Sha're could. And over the last 2 years, I found myself caring more for her than I thought I could… She just gave me the push…-es…" Daniel smiled at her, and she grinned at how he added the pluralisation. "To show it. I just hope nothing happens to her…"

"Be a Goa'uld host?" Vala asked, then sarcastically finished, "Been there, done that. I guessed I should just beat you to the punch."

Everyone chuckled.

"Sam. You've been a good friend over the years. I have admired you as both a military officer and scientist. I'm ashamed that, after I returned from ascension, I wasn't as close to you as I had been." Daniel glanced at Harry momentarily, and Sam knew then that Harry had mentioned something to Daniel about it.

"Teal'c… you've been a good friend. It was difficult to deal with when you… killed Sha're, but I don't blame you… You've been a steady source of calming advice over the years… and I'm really bad at these speeches." Daniel finished lamely.

They chuckled, and Sam replied, "Dr Langford told me about the lecture you were giving, just before she recruited you for the Program."

Daniel looked at her, and smiled in remembrance,

"While I don't know you, Hank, that much, it has been a pleasure working with you."

With that, he turned to Harry. "Harry… My little brother." With that, Daniel pulled Harry into a bear-hug, and ruffled his hair.

"Hey, Gerrof!" Harry grumbled good-naturedly.

"I always wondered what it'd be like to have a brother. You fit the bill nicely…"

"Yeah, as someone to try to beat up." Harry inserted. "You just try it now."

"Sure." Daniel nodded to him somewhat condescendingly. Then he stage-whispered, "Nice Catch, Bro."

Harry gave him thumbs up.

With that, Daniel stepped away.

Harry took the position. He was quiet, thinking of how to say what he wanted to say.

After a minute, he decided on what he wanted to say, and began. "7 years. To me, it seems a long time. 2 years learning _7 years_ of schooling. 1 year on Sg-1 as an apprentice engineer, then joining up. A few months at the academy, on sg-1… Then I used my last bit of magic."

Harry looked around, and after moments, continued. "For 6 months I was with the Asgard. They healed me, then I helped them. 6 months. They're like family to me, as much as you all are now. Thor; Heimdall; Kvasir; Freyr… to think, they'll be gone soon after leaving this time-field…" Harry paused, thought for a moment and then emphatically said, "makes me wish that we leave it up." He finished.

The others looked at him in shock.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not sabotaging my or anyone elses attempts to fix this, but I can't help wanting to stay in here longer, keep the Asgard alive longer…"

He was quiet, before he looked up at everyone. Unlike the others, he went in reverse order.

"Vala… we've had some good laughs…" Vala snorted, so Harry corrected, "Okay, mostly me… at your expense. But it's been fun. Especially seeing Danny-boy on his toes whenever you're around." He added with a grin. "When you first met me, you were wary of me. You didn't know who I was, and you had that feeling of meeting me before. But that wasn't the first time I met you. I was on the Prometheus, back when you stole it, and made sure you couldn't get away with it."

Harry grinned at her shock.

"Anyway. It's been interesting knowing you, and I hope it continues to be so. Cam… It's… well actually it's been somewhat rocky knowing you. I know, I know… It's because I'm a _genius_…"

Everyone laughed at his false immodesty.

"But it has been interesting, and funny at times, to watch you… blunder in, trying to be like us SG-C Vets."

Cam frowned and swatted him on the arm playfully.

"It's been a good show. I hope you get what you seek." Harry finished, and turned to Teal'c, to everyone's (except Landry and Sam's) surprise, "Teal'c. We didn't know each other that well until I joined SG-1. You looked out for me, made sure I knew certain protocols. As someone who also came from the outside, and worked to earn your place, you understand my position. To come from a place where the rules… the knowledge… it was all different. You helped me adapt. And I must admit, you were almost like an uncle to me…"

Harry smiled wistfully, before he sighed and turned to Landry.

"I knew you before I joined SG-1. I didn't realise who you were until we crossed paths at the SGC though." Harry shook his head, and asked, "Did you really have to call me a, 'Messy, excessively horny teenager who wouldn't know which hole to use even if it was sign-posted-idiot'?"

Everyone looked at Landry wide-eyed, who had the decency to look both embarrassed and ashamed at the comment.

Harry sighed, and turned to Daniel. "My older Brother… you took me in when I got here… well, near enough – took pity on me having to live with Cassie and J-… Janet. " Harry stuttered on saying Janet, even after 4 years, the memory still hurt.

Daniel chuckled somewhat at the reminder.

"You made sure I didn't stray from doing my homework… git."

Daniel chuckled proper at that reminder.

"you looked after me… made sure I knew what those girls were really suggesting…" Harry smiled slightly.

"Oh?" Sam asked.

Harry shrugged, "I'll tell you later. A few good suggestions we could try out."

Daniel, who knew _exactly_ what Harry was referring to, boggled at Harry's audacity. Then he realised that the others didn't know what (although could guess) and Landry seemed to be reminiscing as well.

"Were the Big brother I dreamt about as a kid. When you died, man, that was tough. But you came back. And I'm glad you did."

Then he turned to Sam. He choked on his words, so he took a few deep breaths.

"You're my reason for being. I'd move heaven, Earth, Orilla and Atlantis for you."

Sam smiled at his unique phrasing. As well as the words.

"You reminded me of my best friend from before. Hermione. She was clever… really clever. But, I wasn't interested in Hermione, romantically that is. But you, you reminded me of what I loved about Hermione. That drive for knowledge. To fix things. To fight for what was right. After awhile, I realised, you weren't like Hermione. You were… more. There were facets to you that weren't to Hermione, and there were facets to Hermione that thankfully, you didn't have."

Harry thought for a second, before he began, "I'm not sure when I started to have feelings, but I know when I realised that I did. I thought I had died and gone to heaven, when I saw you. The Axe helped." Harry added.

Sam chuckled. She had known it to be a little… risqué to dress as Buffy The Vampire Slayer, but hey – she killed snakeheads for a living.

"Over the years, we got closer. First you training me, and then, us working together. Finally, I asked you out to diner… and oh… that kiss." Harry smiled in remembrance. When he opened his eyes, he continued, "It was then, that I knew. I didn't want to live without you there to share it with me. I love you, with all my heart…" Harry paused, and unnoticed by Sam, Harry's hand drifted towards his pocket. Neither did she notice how nervous he was.

"As you said, I'm your best friend, and you are mine. There's a phrase, best friends sometimes makes the best partners."

With that, he pulled out the item from his pocket, got down onto one knee, and asked…

--

**A/N:** MS Word said 5k exactly. FFN says 5,201. I prefer MS Words' count. 5k exactly.

And Aren't I evil for that cliffy?

They have been in the time-field for a year now. I've jigged with the plan, and it'll last 15 years. with 2 geniuses instead of 1, i guess they come up with a way a fair bit quicker.

**edit**: bugga, found a spelling error. 'knew' instead of 'knee' on the last line... odd thing is, it's not an error thats in the original msword file that i uploaded. when i uploaded it, all i did was add the A/N.


End file.
